Confessions of a Rebel
by Smiley Forever
Summary: *Was titled:Street Rat in Camp* 13 year old street rat Samantha goes to camp with her friends.What she doesn't know is that she's going to play the main role in yet another upcoming war.Will she survive?Or will she fail?
1. Stupid Locker!

**Alright *claps hands together* This chapter might be a little crappy but it gets better so dont judge...yet.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my characters.**

**Criticism is accepted but be nice. Plz.**

* * *

Oh crap! I'm late, again. Mr. Eliot is going to kill me if I'm even a second late to his class without a good excuse. Better start thinking up one now. I was riding like the wind on my "new" skateboard, (which I stole from the kid across the street), while trying to think of an excuse I haven't used yet.

I had to save a baby in a stroller in the middle of the street from a moving car? Nope, used it last week.

I saw Rick Riordan and I just had to get an autograph? But then he's going to want to see the autograph.

I was abducted by aliens? Used that yesterday.

I fought off a-

All of a sudden I was sitting on the ground rubbing my nose. I glanced up to see that I ran into a flag pole. Stupid poles always pop out of nowhere and try to knock me down. I hate poles! Who invented poles anyway? I'll like to-

Wait a flag pole? I'm here! I quickly stood up and ran to the back doors leading to the gym. Being the ninja I am, I sneaked across the room, down the hall, up the stairs, and skidded to a stop at my locker.

I took a deep breath and dialed my combination: 35 right, 55 left. and 10 right. **(A/N: This is not a real combination. Just random numbers.) **Now all I need is to grab my books and ran to class before the last bell rings.

But of course since my locker hates me it wouldn't open. **(My locker hates me too)**

"Stupid locker! And your stupid combination!" I hissed under my breath.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. I decided to try again. And again. And again. After, like, ten tries it finally opened. I quickly switched my skateboard, backpack, and phone for my Ipod, books, and hoodie.

I slipped on my Go Green hoodie and ran to class.

And just when I thought that things were finally going the way I planned it to, the final bell rang.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

I ran faster but tripped over something, (I think it was the air). Apparently it was a 'push me' door so I did a flip in the air and landed on my butt. In front of the whole class.

"Nice for you to drop by," Mr. Eliot said.

I jumped onto my feet and punched the air with my fist. "Yes! I made it!" I shouted in victory.

"You are exactly eight seconds late," he corrected. "And you know I don't allow tartness." **(I know mean, right?)**

I opened my mouth to say something but he held up his hand and sat down on the edge of his desk. "What is your excuse this time, Sam?"

"See...See what happened was I was walking to school when a gang popped out of nowhere," I lied. "and they jumped me."

"And why did they jump you?"

"They wanted some of my some of my chocolate bar, but I didn't give them any."

He sighed. "And why didnt you give them any?"

"Because I ate it all," I answered. I heard a few laughs coming from the class.

"What did this 'gang' look like?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. They had masks on."

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. **(You could tell he's be through these conversations before)** "It's too early in the morning for this." He sighed. "Just give me your tarty pass and I'll let that eight seconds slide."

Dangit. I forgot all about that damn tarty pass. Maybe lying would get me out of this.

Mr. Eliot glanced at me. "You do have it, don't you?"

"Of course, it's in my backpack," I lied.

"Then give it to me," he said, holding out his hand for the pass I will never give him.

"But my backpack is in my locker."

"Well then go get it."

I bit my lip. "But I forgot my combination." There was a few chuckles from the class.

"Well, how did you get it in there the first place?"

"I wrote my combination down on a piece of paper but it's in my backpack." Now the chuckles turned into snorts and laughs disguise as coughs.

He sighed through his nose. "Just go sit down."

I smiled to myself as I walked to my desk. Yes! No detention.

"Oh and Sam," Mr. Eliot said. I stopped and looked at him. "I want you to write from the dictionary until the end of the school year."

"Dictionary?" I said, confuse. "I thought this was math class." The snorts and coughs/laughs turned into uncontrollable laughter.

He sighed and went to the chalk board, mumbling something about a job in Texas.

I sat down at my desk in the back row between Grover and my best friend of seven years, Melissa Davis. With her light curly brown hair and stunning grey eyes, she looked like the type of girl who wouldn't be caught dead talking to a street rat like me. Those same stunning eyes, that told you she was smart but violent, were rolling at me. **(Jeez. Can anyone tell me who's Melissa's parent is?)**Her brown princess curls fell in her face as she went back reading the book she was struggling to read. Like me she had dyslexia but that still didn't stop her from making better grades than me.

Kyle McBride, who was sitting right in front of me, turned around in his seat and smirked at me. "Really? You getting jump?" He rolled his eyes. "Like anyone would ever think of jumping you. Especially in the mornings."

I shrugged. "It's early in the morning, so my lies aren't really good right now."

He gave me one more smirk before turning around as Mr. Eliot began his lecture.

All I heard was: "Good morning class! Today we will be discussing blah blah pronouns blah blah actions."

Grrr! I hate english class. I already can't read so why would I need to know what a noun or a verb is? Or an action or a pronoun? It all gives me a headache.

I might as well catch some Z's. I layed back in my chair and pulled my hood over my head.

Hm.

I should probably have someone wake me up when class is over. I could ask Melissa but she would probably pinch me if I even close my eyes. Kyle would try to be funny by not waking me up and getting me in trouble.

Which only left me with only one choice. Grover.

"Psst. Grover," I whispered.

He glanced up from digging in his backpack with an apple in his mouth. Grover was a friend of Kyle's and Kyle decided that he was cool so he introduced him to the group, (me and Melissa). And we decided to take Grover under our wings of wisdom since no one else would 'cause he was the new kid and all.

He's older looking -maybe 15 or 16- and was always seen with a hat on. He told us that he flunked a few times which earned him bonus points with me.

"Can you wake me up when class ends?" I asked.

He nodded.

And with that I went back to the same position and went to sleep.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Great? Review!**


	2. Kyle wears a bra?

**School's boring!**

**Thank you to: **

**shortcake31 for reviewing first. You get a free supply of..um..*looks around* Well this is embarrassing. *looks around for prize* Uh, a free supply of air. (sorry I dont have that much stuff)**

**and ljsmithfan188 for reviewing. I will put it in different pov's and if people review a lot I might describe what Sam looks like. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or the characters...yet.**

* * *

"So where were you last night?" Melissa asked as we walked to lunch. " 'Cause you weren't in your dorm room."

"I'll tell you later," I whispered and walked to our usual lunch table in the back. I didn't bother going through the lunch line because the lunch ladies here hate me. I don't know why but they do.

Kyle thinks it has something to do with the food fight earlier this year and since the principal didn't have any proof it was me who started it, the lunch ladies had to clean up.

Melissa thinks it's because I steal chips or an apple. So anyway, I don't eat here 'cause I'm afraid of the lunch ladies spitting in my food.

So you may or may not be wondering why an awesome person like myself and a cool girl like Melissa sit in the back. Here are the reasons:

1. It's far away from the rich girls

2. It's far away from the rich popular girls

3. It's far away from the rich, annoying, popular girls

4. It's far away from Mandy Hilton!

Mandy Hilton- gosh, I cant even think her name without gaging- is the most popular girl in school. As usual, she was sitting at the popular table with all the popular kids. My mellow mood I had for two weeks disappeared when I realized that she was back from her trip.

Grrr! Why did she have to come back?

Melissa sat down next to me. "So I take it Mandy's back from her trip from England."

"No wonder school has been great for the past two weeks," I said while glaring at the she-devil.

"Sam, I think you should stay away from her for awhile."

I snorted. "Please, I can barely stand being within 50 feet from her."

"I know that," she said. "But you and her almost got into a fight before she left. And I don't want you getting kicked out of other school."

I sighed. She was right, (as always). I had one more strike left and because I'm here on an art scholarship I could get kicked out in a heart beat. But because Mandy has a rich dad she wont get in trouble if we ever get into a fight. "Alright I'll _try_ to stay away from her."

God, I hate private school. Popularity here runs on looks and money. If you didn't have one of those you would be sitting with the nerds or where I'm at. Just for the record I have the looks it's the money I don't have. Melissa, on the other hand, has both but because she's not into the whole popularity thing she sits with me.

"Alright it's later," Melissa said. "Spill it. Where were you from seven last night to nine this morning?"

I took her red apple from her tray and passed it between my hands. Should I tell her? Would she overreact and jump to conclusions? Or would she just shrug and forget about it? Knowing her she would probably do the first and ask, like, a billion questions.

I shrugged. "I was out."

"I know that," she said, impatiently. "But where did you go?"

"Out for some pizza."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Where were you after that?"

I was glad she couldn't see me blushing under my hood. "The movies."

I could almost hear the click as she pieced up the information. "You didn't," she gasped. "I cant believe it. Tell me everything."

I shifted uncomfortably. "You know Stephan, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm familiar with the Italian pizza place owner's son."

I looked down. "Well, he text me before dinner to meet him at his dad's pizza place at seven, so I snuck out. We ate then he asked if I wanted to go see Salt and I said yes. After the movie we went back to the pizza place and played some games in the arcade. And since it was so late I crashed in the back room."

I glanced up to see Melissa smirking. "What?" I asked.

"So what you're saying you were out on a date with Stephan?"

"Wait." My hands flew up, palms toward her like I was stopping traffic. "It was not, and I repeat not, a date."

"Were you two alone?" She asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Did he pay for everything?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did he try to make any moves on you?"

I smiled. "No he did not. So it wasn't a date," I said in victory.

"Helping you with a game or complimenting you counts."

My face fell. "Dangit," I muttered. I put my face in my hands.

She patted my back. "I don't want to be a jerk and all," she said. "but why did you say yes if you didn't like him that way?"

"It was free pizza and an action movie and my will power crumbled."

Kyle and Grover slided into the seats across from us. "You would think that they would have better food here," Kyle said while making faces at his tray.

Another reason why I don't eat here: the food sucks. I'm not a picky eater but even I wouldn't eat here after seeing my mash potatoes walk off my tray. Somehow Melissa is one of the lunch ladies' favorite so she gets like the best food. She pushed her tray to the middle of the table and said, "Dig in."

Immediately Kyle and Grover stuffed their faces with food. Kyle's mouth was stuffed with lobster and Grover's with hot buttered rolls.

Melissa munched on a celery stick. "You boys should learn some manners."

Grover blushed while Kyle snorted. "What are you my mother?" he said, which sent lobster meat flying across the table.

"That's gross," Melissa stated.

He shrugged. "Aren't you hungry, Sam?" He waved a lobster arm in my face.

"I lost my appetite," I said while glaring in Mandy's direction.

He understood immediately who I was sending daggers to. "Oh," he said. "The witch has returned."

"So, uh, why were you guys late?" Melissa asked.

Kyle shook his head. "Let's just say Mr. Karen is in a bad mood, so expect a lot of homework tonight."

"Great, more homework that I'm not going to do," I sighed. What excuse should I use this time? The classic dog ate my homework excuse? Or should I put a puppy dog face on and make up a tragic story?

"So how was your date with Stephan?" Kyle asked. I immediately snapped my hood off so he could see me glaring at him.

"How did you know?" I hissed. I shout accusing glances at Melissa. Then I quickly added, "It wasn't a date."

"Well, he thought it was. Check this out-" He passed his phone to me- "Quit looking around like that, Grover. You're scaring me," he hissed at Grover, who was looking around like he was expecting a guy with a ski mask and a chainsaw to pop out of nowhere.

I scrolled down his recent text conversations with Melissa reading behind my shoulder.

Ah! Found it!

_Kyle: So wat r u doing?_

_Stephan: On a date with Sam._

_Kyle: Wat!_

_Stephan: Hey don't be so surprised._

_Kyle: Has she kick your butt yet?_

_Stephan: No, date has gone gr&t_

_Kyle: Where is she?_

_Stephan: Backroom sleeping._

_Kyle: I got my eyes on you._

_Stephan: Whatever. G2G._

_Kyle: Bye._

_Izzy: At store. wat bra size r u?_

Melissa raised her eyebrows. "Who's Izzy?"

I smirked. "You wear a bra? I know you don't workout much but I didn't think you were that big in that...area."

Kyle blushed. "Izzy is my mom and...seriously, Grover, you look like you're about to explode," he said.

Grover did look like he was going to burst. His face was all red and his hand was covering his mouth. Melissa looked like the same way.

I bit my lip. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. So what if Kyle wears a bra or that his mom is the who is buying him one. Or that...

"I cant take it anymore!" I blurted out. I laughed uncontrollably and Grover and Melissa soon joined in.

"It's not funny," Kyle grumbled.

"Yes. Yes it is," I gasped. "Cant. Breath."

"Ow. My spine."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense is Kyle wearing a bra."

"I don't wear a bra, ok! My mom text the wrong person!" he shouted.

It got really quiet in the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at Kyle, who looked like a tomato.

"Awkward," I said all Woody like.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quick. After my last class, I headed towards the detention room.

Who knew you weren't suppose to fall asleep during the educational videos and actually watch them?

Anyway, I sat in my usual seat and pulled out a dictionary. As soon as the teacher began reading, I pulled out the papers I had from writing in the dictionary last year.

Luckily it was the same dictionary.

I was on letter X when the bell rang. I ran out the door and ran towards the auditorium. There I saw Melissa and Kyle waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" They asked at the same time.

I shrugged. "Detention."

"Well you're late, again. We only have two months until the talent show, and you promised you'll help me win the new edition of encyclopedias," Melissa reminded me.

"I didn't promised," I pointed out. "I lost that poker bet we made."

"Whatever."

"So what song are we doing?"

She shrugged. "Don't know yet but we should check out our competition ."

"What compe-" Melissa put her hand over my mouth before I could finish and pointed at the stage.

My hands clutched into fist at my side.

"What the hello is Mandy doing here?" I growled. Melissa makes me pay fifty cents in the swear jar if she catches me cursing. And since I don't have any money I don't curse around her.

"She found out that you were in the talent show so she tried out," Kyle answered.

"But I thought try-outs ended last week."

"She had her dad give a generous donation to the school for a private try-out."

"That's totally unfair."

"Shh!" Melissa hissed. "Look."

Mandy and her 'crew' were up on stage; each wearing a head-set microphone and singing to Womanizer by Britney Spears. There was something about her singing that seemed off. Like she was...

"She's lip singing," I said.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked.

"She's off by half a second."

"How can you tell?"

I shrugged. "I just can."

"Come on. We're next," Melissa mumbled.

I looked around. "Hey where's Grover?"

* * *

**Good? Horrible? Great? Review! **

**P.S. The more you review the faster the chapters are updated.**

**P.S.S. I'm a little sad right now so maybe reading some of your reviews might cheer me up.**


	3. Fish are friends, not food

**Grrr! I hate middle school. Anyway, I'm sorry I hadn't updated sooner but I didn't have time with school and homework. But I do plan to update at least once every week or two.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to his/hers story alert. You guys rock!**

**Random thought: Why hasn't anyone made a story about a child of Pan? I mean, he is the great Pan and all. Just wondering. *walks away mumbling 'That's a great idea, Smiles' 'Thanks', smiles replies back***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters or, sadly, chocolate. (Tear)**

* * *

When Mandy and her crew were done rehearsing we took the stage.

"So what song should we do?" I asked.

"How about a slow love song?" Melissa suggested.

Kyle shook his head. "No way. I think we should do something upbeat and fast."

"Don't you think Sam should choose what kind of song we should play? You know, because she's singing."

My eyes widen. "Wow. Wait. I'm singing?"

"Duh." Melissa rolled her eyes. "You have a wonderful voice. And with you singing we're sure to win," she said confidently.

"OK fine." I knew arguing with her was helpless when she has her mind set on something. "I want to do something upbeat and fun, like pop or R&B. Nothing slow or boring." I cast a glance at Melissa.

"Now that we got the song category narrow down what artist should we do?" Melissa said through her teeth.

Oh god. This is going to take forever.

**Percy's Pov:**

**(from the back of the auditorium.)**

"Are you sure you can get them to camp by yourself, Grover? 'Cause I can always-"

"Percy, don't worry. I'm positive I can make it."

"OK, but if you run into any problems-"

"You'll be the first I'll IM."

I knew I shouldn't worry but this was the first time Grover's contacted me in over two months and he tells me he's found three new demigods. The last time he found three demigods they...

"Hey, Grover," I said. "How strong is their scent?"

"Well, normal but one of them smells... strange. I've never smelled anything like it," he said, puzzled. "She's definitely a demigod but she doesn't smell like a normal one. It's like a new fragrances or something."

"Which one?" I looked behind Grover's shoulder at the three supposedly demigods. They were arguing over something. There was two girls and one boy. The boy had short dark blond hair that was spiked up in the front and hazel eyes. Though I can only see half her face, the girl with curly brown hair reminded me of Annabeth. I guess Annabeth has a new sister. The other girl **(*Drum roll*)** had her hood on so I couldn't see her face. **(Sorry but not that many people reviewed.)**

"Uh, that one," he said, pointing at the girl in the GO Green hoodie.

"Well maybe it's because she hangs out so much with the other two their scents rubbed off on her," I suggested.

"Maybe," he said but I could tell he really didn't think that.

"Grover!" someone yelled.

"Coming!" Grover yelled back. "Well I got to go, Percy. See you later." He waved his hand through the mist and the image of my best friend disappeared. I prayed to the gods that I would he see him again.

**Sam's Pov:**

After ten minutes of arguing and voting, we finally decided **not **to do a Taylor Swift or Miley Cyrus song. **(I love Taylor Swift but couldn't decide which song. Besides Kyle doesnt really like country.) **

Grover was kind of bummed about the Taylor Swift thing. It turns out he's a huge fan.

We also decided to leave before we got into a fight over doing a Rhianna or a Kelly Clarkson song.

Since it was the weekend we were allowed to leave campus to go home or stay.

I decided to go into town and check up on Jenny at the orphanage. Jenny was six years old with brown hair that came to her shoulders and big brown eyes. When she came to the orphanage when she was two years old I took her under my wings and raised her. I taught her how to ride a bike, climb a tree, and how to steal food from the kitchen without getting caught. **(Isnt she a great role model?")**

I walked down the street to the Jefferson's Orphanage and through a pebble at the third window on the second story.

Jenny's chubby dimpled face appeared behind the window. She smiled and opened the window and through the rope ladder we build.

I quickly climbed up, stuffed the rope ladder under the bed, and shut the window.

She wrapped her little arms around my waist and said, "I missed you, Sam. Why don't you ever walk through the door like a normal person?"

I laugh. "Where's the fun in that?"

She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you visit anymore? It's been four weeks since your last visit."

I shrugged and sat down on one of the beds. "It's kind of depressing waiting around for someone to come and adopt you," I mumbled. "So where is everyone?" I gestured to the empty room.

She looked down and rubbed her arm. "Ms. Johnson is drinking again."

"But it's only, like, seven. It's a little too early to drink even for Ms. Johnson."

"She lost some of the orphanage's money while gambling and now she's paying the bills. And you know she drinks when she's stress."

I raised an eyebrow. "So she's drinking while doing math?" I asked

She gave me a small smile. "She said it helps her concentrate."

I grinned. "No wonder there's no food in this place. All the money is going into Ms. Johnson's gambling fund."

We laughed.

"So why are you in here alone?" I asked again.

"I'm not alone. You and Tommy the turtle are here."

"Good point. So how's...Hey! Wait a second. Stop distracting me. You know I get distracted easily. You're hiding something, aren't you?" I accused.

She pointed at the wall and said, "Hey, look. I got a new poster of Taylor Lautner. And he's shirtless."

I forced myself not to look at the very fit actor and keep them on Jenny.** (He is very fit)**

I narrowed my eyes. "Spill it, Jen."

She looked away. "I'm sort of in trouble."

I gasp in mock horror. "Not sweet old Jenny. She wouldn't hurt a fly." I smirked. "What did you do this time?" Like me, Jenny was a trouble maker but she didn't like getting in trouble.

She wasn't bad or anything, she just makes bad choices. I told her she should embraced it.

"Ms. Johnson's in one of her moods again. She-"

But she didn't get to finish because the door burst open, smacking into the wall.

Ms. Johnson stood in the door way holding a belt in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Oh great, she's smoking too.

Her brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and her unfocused eyes zero in on Jenny.

Her voice sounded like she had a cold. "I'll teach you to back sass me, young lady."

She put the cigarette to her lips and removed it after sucking in the poison. She swayed as she took a step toward Jenny.

Jenny yelp and stepped back. Some instinct made me jump up to my feet and step in front of her.

Ms. Johnson blinked and squinted at me. "Ah, Sam." She breathe smoke into my face. "Did you get kicked out of other school?"

"Did you get kicked out of other casino?" I snapped back.

"Don't use that tone with me, you little brat," she hissed. "Now step aside." She put the cigarette back to her lips and blew another spray of smoke into my face. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up dying of lung cancer.

I didn't move. "No," I said.

"I don't think I made myself clear. Move before I have to teach you a lesson." She raised the belt threateningly.

I still didn't move. "No," I said, sternly.

"I'm going to count to three and if you still haven't moved, I'm going to make you wish you did."

"Run for the door when I say so," I whispered from the corner of my lips to Jenny. She nodded her head and got ready to run.

"One," Ms. Johnson counted.

"Get ready," I whispered. Jenny tensed.

"Two." Ms. Johnson raised the belt a little higher.

"Set."

"Three."

"Go!" I hissed.

Jenny ran for the door but Ms. Johnson saw her. "Oh no you don't." She brought down the belt.

I jumped at my friend and pushed her out the way. But unfortunately, I didn't have time to get out the way.

The belt slapped the back of my leg, making a loud smack noise. I yelp in pain.

She raised the belt again and was about to bring it back down when a shoe, out of nowhere, hit her in the back of her head.

That was all the distraction I needed. I quickly stumbled onto my feet and ran towards Jenny, who was standing in the doorway with only one shoe on.

Ms. Johnson was still standing there with her hand out, feeling for rain. Which was strange because we were inside.

Jenny and I ran downstairs and through the kitchen. We were almost to the front door when Ms. Johnson popped out of nowhere, from behind us, screaming: "Come back here, you little boogers."

_Smack!_

Jenny winced and rubbed her arm.

That made me mad. What did Jenny do that she normally wouldn't do? She wasn't bad. She was probably one of the niceness people I know. She didn't deserved to be hit.

I clench and unclench my fists. 1...2...3...4...5...Deep breath...6...

_Smack!_

Again, Jenny winced in pain. I fought the urge to turn around and punch Ms. Johnson in the face 'cause that would only get me arrested. And that wont help Jenny at all. Instead I throw a chair in Ms. Johnson's way, making her trip and fall on her face into a pile of, hopefully, chocolate.

Bonus!

Unfortunately, she didn't die. Kidding. Kidding. Sort of.

Jenny stumbled with all the locks on the front door.

Why are there so many locks?

Ms. Johnson finally got up and wobbled to the belt across the room, which fell out her hand when she almost 'died'.

"Hurry up!" I practically yelled at Jenny.

"I cant!" she yelled back. "The last lock needs a key and I don't have one."

I cursed myself for forgetting a bobby pin for once in my life.

"Uh." I looked around for something to use. "Ah, found something.," I said while grabbing two...toothpicks.

In under ten seconds the door was unlocked and Jenny was outside, running like a manic toward the street. I closed the door, separating us from Ms. Armed Drunk and Dangerous.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number for a taxi.

* * *

"My dad said it was ok for you two to stay for a week," Melissa said while stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mel."

"No sweat. It's been kind of lonely here-" she gestured around the house. "since dad went away on that business trip."

It was hard to believe that someone with a huge house like this all to their selves could be lonely. But that's coming from a girl who's never been in their own house since...

"So what room should I put her in?" I pointed at Jenny's sleeping form on the couch.

"Uh, third story, the first door on your right."

I nodded. I carried Jenny, like I did when she was two, up the stairs. But she wasn't two anymore. She started getting heavy half-way up the second story. **(Sounds like somebody needs a visit to the gym)**

Why are there so many stairs!

When I finally made it to the room, my knees were shaking.

I'm going to be sore in the morning.

I laid her on the bed and turned off the lights.

When I made it back down the stairs, I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Out of all the food there you get this?"

"It was on sale."

"You're hopeless."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to save some money."

"You're excuse."

I walked in and saw Kyle and Melissa arguing over something while Grover munched on his salad, watching them with a smirk on his lips. I sat down next to Grover and asked, "So what are they fighting about this time?"

"Kyle brought back a sea food dish from a Chinese restaurant and Melissa doesn't like sea food."

The sea food dish had shrimp, craw fish, cat fish, and crab.

Kyle took a bite out of the cat fish in Melissa's face.

"Fish are friends not food," I said to Kyle. I popped some shrimp into my mouth but immediately spit it back out. "This is horrible. Now we know why it was on sale."

I probably shouldn't have said that 'cause they went back into their argument with something new to fight about.

I smiled. "They totally like each other."

Grover nodded. "Back at home I have these two friends who acted exactly like that and now they're dating."

"So it's only a matter of time." I smiled to myself as I listened to their argument. It was getting pretty intense.

"You're getting on my nerves, Kyle."

"Well, you're a pain in the neck."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a-"

"Guys, chill," I said. "I know you're trying to express your love for one another but you got to keep it down before you wake up Jenny."

"We don't love each other," Kyle grumbled. **(See how Melissa didnt say that.)**

"I don't know why I even hang out with y'all if _he's _going to be annoying like that," Melissa mumbled.

Kyle and I glanced at each other, grinning like idiots. **(You could tell they rehearse this)**

"Because you would miss my charm and awesomeness," he said.

"And you know you would miss my rib-breaking-cant-stop-laughing-socks-exploding jokes," I added.

"And don't forget Grover." Kyle said, sounded like a talk show host. "He's awesome, funny, and he's a vegetarian."

I grabbed the salt shaker and used it like a microphone. "He's the complete package."

Grover blushed.

"You two are weird," Melissa said but she still smiled.

"Yeah, but you still love us." I glanced at Kyle. "Well, me."

Kyle grabbed a deck of cards and asked, "Hey, does anyone want to play?"

We all nodded. He shuffled the cards and passed them out.

"Wait. I know exactly what would go great with this game." I turned on Poker Face by Lady Gaga. I sat back down and studied my cards.

"I'll go first," Kyle volunteered. "Sam, do you have any two's?"

"Go Fish!" **(Hehe! Get it? Because Kyle and Melissa were fighting over fish.)**

**

* * *

**

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review!

P.S. The more you review the faster the updates

P.S.S. The next chapter they finally go to camp half-blood!

P.S.S.S. Flames are accepted but say it nicely


	4. Part 1: chocolate

**Thanks to: justmemyselfiandme for reviewing twice which is very much encourage.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or chocolate**

* * *

The next two months passed by quick. I didn't get into any fights with Mandy. Heck, I barely even saw her. The only time I saw her was during rehearsals. We would both happily ignore each other.

Four weeks before the talent show, Melissa, Kyle, and I finally agreed on a song. And that song was Bring me to life by Evanescence.

I would like to say that I got straight A's on my report card but I would be lying. I was failing some classes but those were mostly the ones I didn't show up to.

What can I say? Old habits die hard.

Jenny and I were still staying at Melissa's house 'cause her dad went on another business trip **(he's a doctor) **and couldn't say no to Jenny's big brown eyes.

Life was great. Well as best as it could get being a street rat. I thought nothing could ruin it. Nothing... until the last week of school.

It was a beautiful Monday morning and I was late to science class. I waited around the corner for the right moment. After taking attendants, Ms. Little excused herself to the bathroom. That was when I came out and walked causally into class. No one even gave me a second look as I took my seat next to Kyle.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by Ms. Little's arrival. I quickly grabbed some random book.

She looked around the classroom with her beady eyes. "Today we would be-" Her eyes narrowed at me. Oh no. I've been spotted.

"Samantha, where did you come from?" she demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're the science teacher, aren't you? I thought you would know something about the birds and the bees."

The class laughed.

Ms. Little crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I mean, how did you get in here? You weren't in here when I was taking attendants."

"I was around here when you were taking the attendants_." 'I was just waiting outside the classroom,_' I added in my head.

"Why didn't you raise your hand when I called your name?"

"Oh, I was just so wrapped up in this amazing book." I pointed at the random book I got. "I love reading, don't you?"

She didn't look very convinced. She walked over to my table and picked up the book. "The Little Engine That Could?" she read out loud.

Again, the class laughed.

"I think it's so inspirational that he keeps telling himself that he could when everyone else tells him he cant. It's just...Whoa," I said dramatically.

"Well maybe we could discuss this inspirational story after class."

"I really cant. I'm quit busy around this time of year. Maybe next time."

"Meet me after class," she said sternly and walked back to her desk. She continued her lecture but I was only half listening.

Alright, I wasn't listening at all. I was staring out the window, longing for freedom from this hellhole, when the bell rang, everyone rush out the door. I sighed, got up, and walked to my least favorite teacher's desk. She gave me a three minute lecture over lying. I told her that I wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth, but that only added two more minutes to the lecture. When she was finally finish, (thank god), she handed me a detention slip and sent me off to my next class.

What I don't get is why she didn't just skip the lecture and handed me the detention slip instead of boring me out of my mind.

Well, there goes five minutes of my life I cant get back.

_2 detention slips, 3 skipped classes, and 1 taco later..._

I got my locker opened the first try. Now I know how Estine felt. I grabbed my guitar case out of my locker, (don't ask me how I got it in there), and slammed the door shut. I slipped on my leather jacket and favorite pair of sunglasses and was about to walk to the auditorium for pre-show rehearsals when I heard foot steps behind me.

I turned around and saw Mandy smirking. She had on high heels, a white mini skirt, and a black and white tiger pattern shirt underneath a leather vest. So basically, she looked like a Hannah Montana wanna be. The only thing she was missing was the glove.

Oh wait. Never mind.

She walked up to me and said, "Don't tell me that you're still going to perform in the talent show." It was the first time she spoken to me in over two months and I almost forgotten how annoying her voice was. Almost.

"Scared that you're going to lose, Mandy?"

"No," she said. "I just think that it's cute that you actually think you even have a chance of winning."

"I don't think, I _know _I'm going to win."

"Yeah, second place." **(did that even make sense?)**

I rolled me eyes but I don't think she saw them rolling behind my sunglasses. "Puh-lease. Like you could win with your horrible lip singing."

She looked around nerously at the now forming crowd. "W-What are you talking about?"

I stepped closer. "I'm talking about that you cant sing."

She stomped her foot. "I can sing. Daddy told me that I sing like an angel."

"Are you sure he wasn't on the phone when he told you that?"

She glared at me. "Shut up, you has been."

"Never was," I snapped back.

"Lint licker."

"Bra stuffer."

She gasped. "At least I have something to stuff."

"You're just jealous because mine are real unlike yours."

There were a lot of 'oohhs' coming from the crowd. Mandy looked furious and I couldn't help but smile.

"At least I have a father who loves me and a mother who's still alive," she yelled in my face.

This was exactly why we almost got into a fight last time. She knew that my parents were a sensitive subject. I might not know who my father is but it was still painful to talk about him. And I could barely even think about my mom without bursting into tears. Not even Melissa could get me to tell her how she died.

I got right in Mandy's face. "Look here, Princess," I hissed. "If you want to make it to the talent show unharmed, I suggest you walk away right now."

She pushed me. "Make me."

I was so mad that I forgot everything the counselor ever told me. I clench my fists. I saw a look of fear flash in Mandy's eyes but disappeared just as fast as it came.

She smirked. "If you touch me you'll get suspended."

Damn. She was right.

"That's right," she continued. "Now run along to your stupid friends and get ready to lose the talent show."

Oh, hell no. You could call Kyle stupid or trip him down the stairs, (again). But no one and I mean no one calls Melissa Davis stupid or any other name in front of me. Without realizing it, my fist started rising into fighting position.

"Go ahead hit me," Mandy taunted. "You cant touch me." She poked my shoulder while saying this.

I smiled. "Sure I can." I said and punched her in the face.

_Crack!_

She fell on her butt, whinnying, "Ow! My nose! My beautiful nose!"

* * *

Did I get in trouble? Of course.

A teacher, who heard the chants of "Fight! Fight!", came rushing to the group of kids. He saw me with my fists balled up at my sides and Mandy on the ground whinnying like a baby.

He put two and two together and decided that I was the one who started the fight. I tried to tell him that it wasn't a fight if the other person got knocked down before it could even start, but it didn't really help. He still sent me to the principals' office.

The Principal wasn't even surprised to see me waiting in his office, twiddling my thumbs. He simply sipped his tea while I told him what really happened.

After interviewing a few witnesses, (for some reason he didn't trust me), and a trip to the nurse's office, he decided to suspend me. But I could still come back next school year 'cause Mandy was the one who came up to me and started the fight. Mandy had lunch duty for a month next school year. We were still allowed to perform at the talent show, since we were the only ones with talent, but I had to leave as soon as the show was over. Somehow Mandy found the strength to pop her broken nose back into place and run to the auditorium.

I dragged my guitar case to the auditorium when someone tapped my shoulder.

It was Ms. Little.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

I pointed at the auditorium door. "I'm in the talent show and it's about to start."

I turned towards the door but she, out of nowhere, was standing in front of it.

I was completely confused.

Wasn't she behind me a second ago?

"You have detention, Miss Samantha." If it was even possible, her voice sounded more evil than usual.

I tried to make a run for it to the next available exit but, again, she was right there.

Alright, now I was freaking out.

I kept hearing, "Evil alert! This is not a drill. I repeat not a drill!" playing over and over again in my head. A part of me wanted to hit her with my guitar case and make a run for it to Mexico. But some stupid instinct told me to stay and fight to the death. Unfortunately, that side won.

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather coat. "You've done something wrong and now you must be punished."

"But, Ms. Little-"

"No buts," she hissed. "Now you must suffer the consequences from what you're done."

"Uh..what did I do?" Was this about lying in class earlier? Or did they finally figure out that I cheated on the reading TAKS in the 5th grade? I mean, a dyslexic kid getting an 85% on a reading test? I was surprised they haven't found out sooner.

She just smiled evilly and took a step back. Then a this-would-be-so-cool-if-I-wasn't-about-to-die moment happened. Her eyes glowed and her whole face changed into something demon-like. Her nails stretched into claws. Her leather coat melted into her body and into bat-like wings, which totally freaked me out 'cause I was wearing a leather jacket.

And that's when my life turned upside down.

She lunged at me, and being the ninja I am, I swung my guitar case at her.

She dodged it and snarled, "Why do you demigods always have to fight back? It just makes work harder."

Demigod? Is that some kind of new 'pet' name for trouble makers?

The auditorium doors burst opened, revealing..Grover? And Kyle?

"Throw them at her, Kyle," Grover ordered.

Kyle started throwing these water balloons while Grover played reed pipes. I don't know what were in those water balloons but Ms. Little started to burn. Vines started sprouting up and curling around her ankles. She screamed bloody murder and exploded into gold dust.

"That...was...awesome!" I shouted.

Grover rolled his eyes and mumbled something about missing enchilada day.

Kyle looked like he just saw a banana eating a monkey. "I should be on medication right now," he said.

"What were in those water balloons?" I asked.

Grover looked around nervously. "It doesn't matter. We need to go right now."

"Where's Melissa?"

"She went to go get my bag."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

Disney World? No, wait that's the happiest place on earth.

Grover lead us to the teacher's parking lot and there was Melissa holding a green backpack.

"What's going on, Grover?" she asked. "Where..Where are we going?" This was the first time I've seen her confused. She always knew a logically answer to everything, like why Mars was a red planet. Or why Santa Clause wasn't real, (though I'm still scared of him).

"I'll tell you everything when we get there," Grover said. "Now we just need a car."

"Street rat at your service." I did a little bow and went to search for a car.

"We cant steal a car," Melissa protested.

I said something smart like, "It's not stealing, it's borrowing."

I found a black BMW and began the operation.

"But stealing a car is against the law."

I rolled my eyes. She always has to be a party pooper when it comes to stealing.

"We'll bring it back," Grover reasured her.

Dangit!

Melissa huffed. "Fine. But we return it just the way we took it, got it?"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Whatever."

_Click!_

The door opened.

"Alright, everybody into the car," Grover ordered.

You give him a nice car with a GPS and he turns all bossy.

Apparently, Grover knows how to drive, which really pissed me off 'cause he never told us that. I tried giving him the evil eye but failed miserably 'cause Kyle kept twitching beside me. I was in the middle of laughing at him when something important hit me.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Caught off guard, Grover slammed on the brakes and nearly hit the car in front of us.

"We have to go back," I said urgently.

"What? Why?"

"Because we left Jenny at Melissa's house."

"We cant go back," Grover said. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

I went into do-as-I-say-or-hell-would-brake-lose mode.

"We are going back," I ordered/growled.

Grover made the right choice by making an illegal U-turn.

_(45 minutes later...)_

After taking one look at Jenny, Grover widened his eyes and shoved her in the car. Then we were off to wherever it is that we were going.

I sat by Jenny and somehow I got stuck siting beside Kyle again. He still looked freaked out.

Grover turned on the GPS and typed in: Long Island, New York.

A female vioce came on. "In two-fourths of a mile turn right."

Grover, being the good boy he is, obeyed.

The more we drove the fewer the houses got. Soon the houses disappeared and all was left was open land.

We've been driving for hours, which wasnt good. Kids with ADHD cant sit still as long as a normal person could. We have to move or we might just go crazy. And I was on the verge of craziness. It didn't help that I sat between two people who wouldn't stop twitching or tapping their feet. But what really sent over the edge was the GPS.

"Keep going...Keep going...Keep going," the GPS kept repeating as we drove down the road.

I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped at the GPS. I wrapped my hands around it and started shaking it. I even through in a few punches.

"What are you doing?" Melissa demanded.

I ignored her. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I hissed at the high-tech device. Melissa and Jenny tried pulling me off.

Distracted by all the noise, Grover lost control of the car. The car spun around serial times and flipped over.

I peeled my forehead off the stupid GPS, which said, "Oops. My bad your exit is back there." I'm pretty sure whoever owned this car was glad to lose this GPS.

"Is everyone ok?" Grover asked.

Everyone moaned.

Grover then started unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"My job."

"So it's your job to take off your pants?"

I covered Jenny's eyes as Grover slipped his pants off, but what really shocked me wasn't that he was half-naked in front of three girls. It was that instead of feet he had hooves.

Using his goat-like legs, he kicked open his door. Soon, with Grover the goat thing's help, we were all out of the car and began walking down the road when..

_BOOM!_

The car exploded behind us, like you see on those awesome action movies. Unlike the action actors, we all fell down on our faces.

"How do those actors walk away without flinching?" I said.

Kyle moaned. "I blame movies for this pain in my side."

"We have to start moving, Guys," Grover said but nobody moved.

"Tell us what's going on," I said. "And then we'll move."

"I cant."

"Grover, we almost got blown up. I think we deserve an explanation."

He sighed. "Fine. You guys are demigods."

"You mean the offspring of a Greek god and mortal?" Melissa asked.

Always the smart one.

"Yeah, and if we don't move right now monsters will start attacking."

That was a very good reason. Slowly we all stood up.

Kyle sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought I was going crazy."

**Melissa POV:**

We decided to rest for awhile then start walking the last three miles. Sam and Kyle wondered off in search of food, (hoping they could find a McDonalds or a Taco Bell), while Grover dig for something in his bag.

I sat in the ground thinking about what Grover told us. Everyone seem to accept that they were part god while I was kind of freakin' out.

Why didn't my father ever tell me? Where was Grover taking us? Why did Sam and Kyle think that they could find a McDonald in the woods? My mind raced with so many questions that I didn't know the answers to, which frustrated me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sam and Kyle's arrival.

"Hey, Guys," they shouted. "Check out what we found." They rushed over with a blue backpack.

"Where did you find that?" Grover said.

"It was behind these bushes," Sam replied.

"What's in it?"

Kyle shrugged. "Don't know but it's kind of heavy."

Sam unzipped it and looked inside. She grinned from ear to ear.

**Sam POV:**

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I let them see inside the bag.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate bars?"

I pulled out heaven that comes in bite size and ate it, (don't worry, I unwrapped it first).

Kyle unzipped the other pocket and pulled out a sword. "What the heck?" He turned the bag upside down and dumped the contents. Swords, bow and arrows, and daggers fell out. Something shinny caught my eye. It was a necklace. More importantly it was my mother's necklace. There was a note attached. It said:

_Use it wisely._

_

* * *

_

I sat alone and just stared at the beautiful stone in the middle of the necklace, and traced the Greek markings on the side. It reminded me so much of her. I placed it carefully back under my shirt and stuffed my mouth with chocolate as I thought about the note. Who wrote it? kept repeating over and over in my mind. Maybe it was meant for somebody else. But why would they have my mother's necklace?

Weird, just weird.

I didn't realized how many chocolate bars I've eaten until I glanced down at the ground and saw a pile full of rappers that came to my knees.

Oops. I looked around for somewhere to hide this and finally just decided to sit on it, (Don't judge me).

Kyle came to sit next to me, grinning like an idiot. "How much chocolate did you eat?"

"W-Why would you ask that?" I asked nervously.

He pointed at my face. "'Cause you have chocolate all over your face."

Somehow, I fell off the pile while trying to wipe my face. Kyle rolled around the ground laughing as I peeled melted chocolate covered rappers off my butt. Isn't it so nice to have Kyle back?

I glared at him. "If you're going to laugh at me then I'll take my chocolate else where," I threatened.

"Alright." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'll stop. Now past the M&M's."

We sat there stuffing our faces with one of the world's greatest creations. Soon the pile became so large that we started stuffing our pockets with rappers.

We didn't notice Melissa until she asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Kyle and I said.

She raised her eyebrow. "How many chocolate bars did y'all eat?'

Tons of rappers fell from Kyle's shirt. "A lot," he said.

"I lost count after thirty," I said.

Melissa waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you two want to spy on Grover's conversation."

I grinned. "I didn't know you could be so bad, Mel."

She punched my arm. "Are you two coming or not?"

We were already hooked when she said 'spy'. We saw Grover trying to make a rainbow with little sunlight we had.

That's when my life went from crazy to insane.

* * *

**I know that I said that they would go to CHB in this chapter but it was too long so I decided to make it into 2 parts. **

**Good? Bad? Or just plain boring? Review!**


	5. Part 2: Randomness!

**I read The Lost Hero and it was awesome! I was pretty pissed that the next book comes out next year. Why Rick? Why! Anyways, my favorite character would have to be Leo because he makes me laugh. (I laughed when I read that he looks like a Latino Santa's elf. LOL!)**

**LunaLuXzor- I'm glad that you love my story.**

**Abigail Thalia La Rue- I will make the chapters shorter if I update during weekdays. I like hot chocolate but only during the winter. And yes, I do like skinny jeans.*sticks tongue out* How dare you be a size one! I hate you! LOL! Just kidding. I'm happy for you..deep down..way way deep down. Teehee!**

**Olivia1998- This is your lucky day; this is a very long chapter. I'll try to keep it in Sam's pov as much as possible. I love chocolate! If it were a person I'll marry it and nibble on it each day until there's no more then I'll cry. **

**nowhereisdarkness- thanks!**

**All Knowing 1- Thanks for the info and I was thinking about doing a peace sign for Gaea's symbol. What do you think?**

**shineon98- My driving does suck. I keep eating chocolate while driving then I lick my fingers on both hands at the same time. (LOL! I cant even drive yet!) Have you tried Reese dark chocolate yet? Yum!**

**ljean433- This is your lucky day; this is a very long chapter. Yes! Another chocolate fan! Halloween was so crazy that I really dont remember what happen. All I remember was a bunny eating my chocolate then it was all a blur.**

**What all y'all did agree on was that Poseidon is the best and that y'all love Sam's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

* * *

**Part 2:**

Grover tensed and kept sniffing the air like he smelt something bad, (it was not me), and the bushes kept shaking behind us.

Jenny came running. "Grover, there's something in the woods."

"Grover, what's wrong?" I asked. I gripped the handle to my guitar case which I had no idea I was still holding.

He paled. "We have to call camp for back up."

"How? All our cellphones got destroyed in the car accident."

He didn't answer. He just continued to make a rainbow.

I decided to take matters into my own hands. I grabbed the blue backpack and dumped out all the weapons. "Grab one," I said.

"What? Why-"

"Just grab a dang weapon," I ordered. Knowing that I meant business, everyone grabbed either a sword or a dagger. For some strange reason a scene from Elecktra popped in my head.

There was a glow and the Sai appeared in my hands.

WTF!

**Melissa POV:**

Sam seem more hyper then usual. She kept twitching, fidgeting, and, I think, she started vibrating. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let her eat all those chocolates.

"Alright, Grover," Sam said. "You do whatever it is you're trying to do and we'll try to keep them away from you."

Grover nodded and threw in a gold coin in the now formed rainbow. He mumbled something under his breath and an image started forming.

"Get ready," Sam warned.

That's when the monsters came out the woods. There were dozens of hellhounds, Laistrygonian giants, and other strange monsters that were found in my Greek mythologybook.

Slowly they attacked.

**Percy's Pov:**

I was at the amphitheater, singing along to Stayin' Alive with everybody else, when it happened.

"Perrr-cy," a familiar voice bleated.

I looked up to see Grover on an Iris-message. In the back around I could see monsters and lots of them. I also saw that girl who was wearing a hoodie last time I saw her fighting a _dracaenae _with a weapon I've seen once on an episode of Ninja Turtles, ( I was bore ok). And for someone who has no training what so ever was great. It was like she was dancing.

I realized she was dancing. Dancing to the music that was still playing.

Apparently, nobody has notice the IM message yet.

The girl stabbed the _dracaenae _and turned around and started another fight with a snake lady_. _"Turn the music up," she said.

"Why does disco always make you want to buggy?" someone, who I couldn't see, asked.

The music stopped and the campers turned their attention to the Iris-message.

"Percy," Grover said. "We need help. We're a couple of miles from camp."

I told someone to go get Chiron. "Grover, how many are there?" I asked.

"It's just like last time. Oh, Percy, what am I going to do?" he asked nervously. "It cant turn out like last. It just cant.

"Calm down. It's going to-"

"Grover watch out!" the girl warned.

"Blaa-haa-ha!" Grover yelled as she tackled him to the ground just as a snake-lady swiped at the IM.

**Sam POV:**

I'll admit it, I had one too many chocolate bars. And it probably didn't help that I didn't have much sleep. But it seem to help considering I was kicking some major butt. Kyle, too, was doing ok.

Grover was totally rocking on the reed pipes.

But no matter how many monsters we killed they seem to regenerate.

The adrenaline rush soon went away and all I was left was the sugar rush but that was starting to fade too. My fighting went down a notch. It took me three minutes to kill this snake-lady thing and almost five with a _dracaencae._

I tried concentrating on staying alive but the telekhine that I was fighting turned into Santa Clause.

Oh my damn.

'Just calm down, Sam,' I told myself. Don't pay attention to the hallucinations. It's not real- is that Alvin and the Chipmunks?

The telekhine disarmed me. I took a step back but only to trip over a rock. The telekhine bared his teeth and raised his sword. I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick and painless death.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes slowly to see that the telekhine was gone. I also saw Melissa with a bow and arrow.

"When did you learn archery?" I asked.

"I read it in a book once," she admitted.

She helped me up and I grabbed my weapon. We ran back to the others.

But even with us fighting together it wasn't enough. Soon the monsters became too over whelming.

Kyle, with difficult, stabbed a snake-lady. I could tell he was starting to experience the hallucinations too. "What now, geniuses?" he asked. There was a trace of hope in his voice. He thought we might have a plan.

Melissa and I exchanged a look. "Run!" we shouted.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day."

I grabbed the bag filled with chocolates and ran for dear life with the others.

I don't know why but I began to stuff my face with chocolate while running.

Kyle caught me red handed. "Are you insane?"

"A little bit," I admitted.

He took the bag away from me and ran a head. And guess what? He started stuffing _his_ face with_ my_ chocolates.

What the hell!

**Melissa POV:**

Those idiots chased each other around with weapons, (and guitar case), while we were being chased by dozens of monsters.

Yep, it was defiantly not a good idea to leave those morons with that stupid bag.

Kyle tripped Sam and ran away with the bag. They continued to trip each other, almost getting each other inches away from the monsters.

Idiots! They stopped and tugged over the bag like children fighting over a wishbone at Thanksgiving dinner. The bag slipped from their hands and landed in an unexpected Grover's hands.

"It's just up that hill," Grover informed us. He tripped over his own two hooves and Sam and Kyle attacked him.

Poor clumsy goat-boy.

Sam ran up the hill with the bag screaming, "My precious chocolate."

Kyle ran after her.

Jenny and I helped Grover up and we ran after Kyle and Sam.

Just over the hill there was this camp and at the boarder of that camp were kids of all ages dressed in armor. Some had swords like the ones we had and the others were armed with bow and arrows.

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth and I pushed our way though the crowd to the front. There were dozens of monsters.

"Do you see him?" I said, searching for Grover.

Silence.

I looked over at my girlfriend. She looked off into the distance like she was having a flash back.

"Grover's right," she mumbled. "It is like last time."

"But we'll make sure it doesn't end up like last time," I assured her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we will." She smiled and bumped me playfully with her shoulder. "Ready, Seaweed Brian?"

I grinned. "Of course." Then I coughed and shouted: "Now!" to the campers.

Immediately they charged. The Apollo cabin shot arrow after arrow; each meeting it's mark. The Ares cabin, well, did what they do best: fight.

With a nod to Annabeth, I drew Riptide and charged.

As I ran to the center of the fight I killed monster after monster. But then I heard a familiar voice. "Percy! Over here!" Grover yelled. He was carrying -no dragging- a little girl with brown hair.

I raced over, dodging arrows and candy rappers, and helped carry the little girl. When we reached the border we gave her to an Apollo kid.

"Where are the others?" I asked Grover.

He scanned the battlefield. "There." He said, pointing at the heart of the fight.

I nodded thanks and raced, (again), to the crowd of monsters.

The girl with curly brown hair, (aka Annabeth's new sister), was armed with a dagger and fought off monsters while the girl with black hair and the boy were arguing over a blue backpack.

Strangely, a cell phone rang. Billy Jean by Micheal Jackson started playing.

**Melissa's POV:**

Kyle checked his phone, while Sam and I fought the monsters.

"It's a text from my mom," he said. "She said I'm grounded."

"Well, you're gonna become part of the ground if you don't put that away and help us," I said.

Kyle stuck his tongue out at me but did as I said.

That's when a boy with black hair and green eyes came charging in with a three foot sword.

"You have to get to the border," he said. "You'll be safe there."

"I've already crossed the border," Sam said. "And right now I don't feel very safe."

He ignored her. "Just follow me." And with that, he turned and ran to the border, stabbing monster after monster on the way. Kyle gave me a look that clearly said _Do we follow this guy?_

I opened my mouth to say something but Sam, screamed, and ran in between us, following after the boy with black hair. I glanced back to see a dozen pissed off monsters, (they were pretty mad before but not like this). What did Sam do?

**Sam POV:**

So maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a good idea to call a group of dozens of monsters, who want nothing more than to see me dead, ugly. But in my defence, I didn't know they could understand me.

I mean, really, monsters understanding English? Next you're going to tell me that math geeks could find dates to the prom.

_I really hope that this guy knows what he's talking about, _I thought to myself as I raced after him, jumping over people with orange T-shirts. Supersely, Kyle catch up with me.

And guess what he did? Yes, that's right, he stole me precious bag of chocolate and ran up head. Again!

**Melissa POV:**

When I got to the border I saw Sam and Kyle arguing with each other. I got closer and heard pieces of the argument.

"-getting tired of you, Kyle-"

"-big fat goose-"

"Touch me one more time and-"

Kyle pushed Sam and Sam tackled him. They rolled around the ground punching, pulling, and elbowing each other.

"Don't touch me there! I'm a girl-"

"-I haven't notice-"

I grabbed Sam's ear, since she was doing the most damage, and yanked her by off Kyle.

"Ow!" she said. "I kind of need that to hear."

"What has gotten into you two?" My tone of voice reminded me of a mother. "We're in the middle of a monster attack and you guys are arguing like children."

But of course they weren't listening. Sam tried to go after Kyle for making faces at her but I got in between them, putting a hand on each of their chests, trying to put as much space as possible between them.

But it didn't matter about the space. They still argued.

"Do you want a piece of me, Kyle?" Sam challenged.

"Yeah, I want a piece of you," Kyle said.

"Well, I taste like apple pie."

"I like apple pie."

"Oh yeah? Did go ahead take a bite," Sam said, holding out her arm.

"Guys," I said. "Calm the heck down or I'll through you two to the monsters."

"That's harsh," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "And I thought I was mean." She straighten her jacket. "Come on, guys, let's check this safe place out."

With all the commotion I didn't realize how bad we looked. Kyle's hair was so darken form ash from the car accident that his hair looked brown instead of his usual dark blond hair. He had huge cuts on his arms and his white shirt was suspiciously stained red.

I didn't even want to know how bad I looked form the way my arms stung.

But Sam probably looked the worst. Her hair looked like it was now a home to a happy hamster and her face had bruises and cuts all over. To my surprise, she was slightly limping. I gasped when I saw a deep cut running along her right leg. Blood ran down every time she took a step but she didn't seem to notice.

Kids with blond hair and blue eyes went to her, trying to check out her leg but she slapped their hands away, saying, "Don't touch me."

I ran up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you seen your leg lately?" I asked.

She looked down at her leg and back at me like she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Son of a goose!" she yelled suddenly after a long silence. "I'm getting blood all over my favorite pair of sneakers. Do you know how much these cost-well I stole them but that is besides the point."

I smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around her. "Come one, Sam," I said, guiding her to where was Kyle was talking to the guy with black hair. I don't know what they were talking about but they were interrupted by a man on horseback galloping over. Except he wasn't on horseback- he was part of the horse. I realized he was a centaur.

"Are y'all three alright?" the centaur asked.

"I'll never be able to watch Monsters Inc. the same again," Kyle mumbled.

The centaur ignored him. "Has Grover told you about...what's happening?" He glanced behind my shoulder. "Are those two suffering from any brain damage?"

Sam and Kyle were making faces at the monsters, as they began to retreat. A few hellhounds growled at them when they turned around and started smacking their butts.

I face palm. "No," I said. "They're just idiots."

The centaur finally introduced himself as the activities director for the camp, which was called Camp Half-blood, named Chiron. He asked us if we would like to join him at the Big House to talk in private, but Sam refused to go anywhere until Kyle gave her back her chocolate bar,(which was weird considering he ate it).

"Well then, child, would you like to tell me how was your trip?" Chiron asked.

I don't know if it was just my imagination or not but I thought I saw some of the campers move closer.

Either way I told him about how Sam got attacked by a Furry and how Sam got into a fight with the GPS,(which some campers laughed at). When I got to the part when the car exploded, Kyle started making exploding sound effects and Sam began singing: _Somebody call 911._

I glared at her and she grinned. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't help it." After that I finished telling the story with Sam and Kyle occasionally interrupting.

"Do you know what this place is?" Chiron asked.

Kyle scratched his head. "Uh...a mental institution?"

"Juvy?" Sam asked hopefully.

Kyle shook his head. "What kind of Juvy would allow kids to use weapons?"

"One I'll like to go to."

"Haven't you been to, like, three?"

"Two, actually."

Chiron ignored them, again. "This is a safe place for people like people like you," he said. "This is a place for half-bloods to train in peace."

Sam snorted and mumbled, "Yes, because learning how to use weapons does bring peace."

"But what do you train for?" I asked.

Chiron gestured to us. "What you three been through."

I pursed my lips. "Well, I think we should go to the Big House to talk in private and maybe get cleaned up a bit. How about you, guys?" I turned to see Sam and Kyle doing push-ups.

At the same time they would go up and down, up and down until they went down but Sam didn't come back up. She lay face down on the ground, motionless.

That sent Kyle rolling on the ground, gasping between laughter, "She went down but didn't come back up again."

"Is she ok?" Chiron asked concerned.

I waved my hands dismissively. "It's been a long day. Kyle," I yelled. He stopped laughing and glanced at me. "Get Sam and carry her to the Big House."

Kyle shrugged. "OK," he said and slung Sam over his shoulder.

We followed Chiron to the Big House, careful not to walk behind him though. The house was...well...big. It was a big blue three story house. Nothing really special.

It was when we got inside that Sam began to stir.

**Sam POV:**

The last thing I remember was passing out outside the camp. What I don't remember is being slung over Kyle's shoulder and force to stare at his butt.

Yep, there's nothing better than the sight of butt to really wake you up.

"Put me down!" I ordered while I kicked and punched against Kyle's body. "Put me down! Put me down! Put! Me! Down! Now!"

I felt Kyle shrug. "OK," he said and I felt my world turn upside down.

He through me on a couch but with so much force that I bounced off and landed on the ground.

I heard a sickening _crack _and instantly moaned.

Melissa slapped Kyle upside the head. "Kyle, you idiot!" she hissed. "You could have killed her!"

"But I didn't," Kyle said sheepishly.

"What? How do you-"

"Guys," I said while sitting up and pulled out something from my back pocket. "It was just my slingshot that broke."

I groaned as they helped me onto the couch. Then a man in a wheelchair and two kids and Grover around the age of 16 came in. They were each holding a glass of apple juice, (at least I hope it's apple juice), and placed them in front of us.

"Please," Chiron said. "Drink." He kind of reminded me of a teacher so I did what I do with new teachers.

"Alright," I said in a British accent. "I'll have a little tea."

I took a sip but almost sip it back out. Not because it tasted bad but because it tasted like my mom's homemade arroz con leche. I began chugging it down when Grover said, "Don't drink too much or y'all might burst into flames."

Melissa and Kyle nearly chocked but I took a different reaction. I did a sip take in Kyle's face.

Oops.

I grinned when he glared at me. "Sorry there, old chap."

Melissa gasped. "Sam, your leg," she said. I glanced down expecting to see a huge cut but it was gone. Even the bruises I had on my arm were gone.

The girl with blond hair and gray eyes like Melissa explained about how ambrosia and nectar is the food of the gods and what it does. Blah. Blah. Blah. I stopped listening after awhile. Then I heard my name.

"Sam, how did you know how to use that weapon?" Melissa asked.

Suddenly, I felt very grateful for the sunglasses I had on. I shift uncomfortably. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Melissa said at the same time Kyle said, "Not really."

"Sam," she pressed. "How did you do that"

I did what I do best: change the subject. I jumped to my feet. "Uh.. Don't we get a tour of the camp?"

Thankfully, Chiron said, "Yes, Percy and Annabeth shall show you."

Kyle and I followed Percy and Annabeth and Melissa reluctantly followed behind, mad that I wouldn't answer her question.

What I didn't know was that everything would change.

* * *

**I know, it was real random but how was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Or did it make your nose bleed?**


	6. Camp HalfBlood

**Hello People!**

**Reason for lateness: my current obession is a book series called Ranger's Apprentice! So watch out for my fanfic for that. And my current goal is to read the Harry Potter series before my birthday. It's March 1 in case you're shopping. And I'm on book three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, own PJO!**

**Enjoy! :) ~SMILEY~**

* * *

I soon realized that Percy and Annabeth were definitely a couple and had that just-started-as-friends-but-it-soon-amounted-to-something-else type of relationship you see on typical teen drama TV shows. It was funny actually since they were completely different. Annabeth was smart and knew when not to kid around. Percy, on the other hand, was not the sharpest and laid back. But in a way they completed each other. (Oh yeah, I can be deep).

"So, Percy," I said. "since you're a son of Poseidon, and all, do you have any mad surfing skills?"

Melissa elbowed me in the ribs. Kyle and Annabeth stifled laughs.

Percy gave me this weird look like_ really?_ "You know you're not the only one to ask that." He paused. "By the way, how old are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Old enough."

They showed us the magic archery, Pegasus riding, the lava wall, and most importantly the dining pavilion. My stomach growled when I caught a whiff of left overs.

I patted my belly. "Later," I promised

Since it was like half past nine, (yes, at night), and the campers were already heading off to bed after an intense battle against monsters to dream about rainbows and unicorns, we headed to the cabin where we will be staying at.

"So how does this work?" Kyle asked. "Do we, like, rock paper scissor for a cabin?"

Annabeth shook her head. "It all depends on who your godly parent is. But since you haven't been claimed yet, you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin."

"Isn't he that blue hippie with flying shoes?" Hehe. Blue hippie.

"He's the messenger of the gods and god of travelers," Annabeth explained just when the door opened to reveal two tall boys with mops of brown hair and elfish features. "And he's not blue," Annabeth added.

The boys, who liked exactly alike, were surprised to see us. And by us I mean Annabeth and Percy. They froze and hid the whip cream behind their backs. They smiled sheepishly at us.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Connor, I'm guessing, scratched the back of his head. "Uh, nothing, Annabeth." Then he whispered, "Birdbrain eats the worm. I repeat, Birdbrain has eaten the worm," into a walkie talkie.

Annabeth looked annoyed, (I'm guessing she's Birdbrain). "Connor, we can-"

There was a crash in the back of the cabin. Travis and Connor face palmed.

In the back were kids, who also had elfish features, with spray paint and whip cream cans. The funny thing was that they all had on black hoodies and warrior make-up.

Annabeth glared at the Hermes cabin, then her face soften. "It's been a long day so I wont tell Chiron about this." She cleared her throat then turned to us. "Guys, meet cabin eleven."

I looked around at the camper's faces, some sullen and suspicious, while others grinned stupidly.

Annabeth and Percy started backing away towards the door. "Well, good luck," they called over their shoulders and left. And the we were left alone in a cabin filled with, as teachers would say, troublemakers. (aka people like me)

Travis told us that we could take the three empty beds in the back.

That night I slept with the blue backpack clutch to my chest since I remember that Hermes was also the god of thieves.

* * *

Somehow I got lost, (or distracted), and missed breakfast. My stomach growled at me for the rest of the morning.

Percy and Annabeth came by to finish giving us the tour. As they showed us the beautiful beach, I noticed that people were staring and pointing at us. Melissa and Kyle noticed too.

"Why are they staring at us?" Kyle asked. "Do I have a bug on my face or something?"

"It's because of my beauty," I said while inspecting my nails. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

Next, we saw the creek, the canoe lake, and finally the cabins. The cabins were arranged like a Greek omega with a loop of cabins and two wings sticking out the bottom on either side. There were at least..a bunch. (Pardon my math).

Besides the gold numbers on the door, they were all different, unlike at most camps. We passed by Zeus' cabin and Percy's. We passed by some other cabins but you know me: I get distracted.

Annabeth's cabin, Number Six, was a gray building with a carved owl over the door. Melissa seemed to like that one the best. The next cabin was pink and I mean really pink. It reminded me of a Barbie Dream House.

I gagged and shut my eyes. "Aha! My eyes! It burns!" I yelled. Of course, people looked but that didn't matter.

What matter right then was that I found where Barbie died and will probably tepee it. We continued our tour, which was going pretty good, until..

Some teenager with blond hair rushed over. He was around Percy's age. "Are one of you Sam?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "That depends on who wants to know."

"What's wrong, Will?" Percy asked.

"Well, I've got some bad news..."

* * *

I laid my head on Melissa's shoulder and sniffed. "It's not fair," I said. "She was just so young." I tried my best not to cry in front of all of these strangers but it got more difficult every time I looked inside the case.

Melissa patted my head. "It's ok, Sam, she's in a better place now."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed. "We can always buy you a new guitar."

I nodded. "Yeah, you guys are right." I smiled and put an arm around Jenny. "The important thing is that you're ok and we can show you this amazing place."

I closed the case to the broken lump known once as my favorite guitar, (it was my only guitar but that's besides the point), and walked out with my friends.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth went through some of the activities with us before lunch, but secretly I think they were trying to determined who our godly parent could possibly be.

We tried archery and I was totally pumped. Archery was like the ultimate slingshot and I've been using a slingshot since I was eight so I should be amazing. But since life hates me...

Melissa, of course, did great. Jenny was pretty good for a child of her age. Even Kyle was decent.

It was finally my turn and I was so excited, I felt I was going to burst into flames.

Annabeth helped me get the arrow notch and gave me a few tips. I took a deep breath and shot.

The arrow flew high in the air and landed at Travis's feet. Startled, he through the pie he was holding at a girl the size of a hockey player. That girl chased him around and accidentally tripped over a kid, who knocked over the torch right by a target, which burst into flames. _Bulls-eye?_

Little kids ran around panicking.

"Really?" I asked to no one in particular. "How is that even possible? The torch wasn't even lit up."

Annabeth snatch the bow and arrow away from me like she was scared that I might do something like that again. "So maybe archery isn't your thing. But there's always sword fighting-which Percy is teaching."

Percy looked at the target and at me with a scared expression. "Yeah.." he said slowly.

I shrugged. "OK, lets go."

He helped Melissa and Kyle get fitted with a sword. I thought about a sword I've seen once on TV and it appeared in my hands. It was a three foot sword with blue cravings on the side.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle swiping at the air and making sound effects.

I grinned. "Hey, Kyle," I called. He turned his head to look at me and I gave him the bring it on sign. He grinned and we began circling each other.

* * *

**Melissa POV:**

I was discussing with Annabethabout the Grand Canyon when I spotted Sam and Kyle being idiots as usual. They were both armed with real swords, (not a good sign), and circling each other.

They ran at each other and their swords collided making a _clang_ sound.

"Sam," Kyle said in a poor imitation of Dark Vador. "I ate your chocolate."

"No!" Sam yelled and easily disarmed Kyle. She pointed her sword at his neck.

Percy clapped. "That was great," he said. "Now if you could do that with some one with experience.." He reached into his pocket.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

He took out a pen and uncapped it. But before I could tease about using a pen for self defence, the pen turned into a three foot sword. The same one that he had when I first met him.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so confident.

He's probably killed millions of monsters, I thought. And been into billions of fights. While the only reason I've survived that monster attack was because I was high on sugar.

Shut up, I told myself. The faster we defeat him the faster we could get food.

My stomach growled in agreement.

Percy got into his fighting stance and I panicked. "Uh, you're not going to tell my protocol officer about this sword fighting, are you?" I asked, trying to buy some time. "'Cause that would be against my probation."

Percy laughed. "That depends on who wins." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Percy charged first. He swung at me from the side and I quickly turned and hit his sword with a _clang. _He looked at me and grinned while he twisted his sword and mine fell out of my hands. However, instead of stopping like a sane person would, he continued to advance.

"Come on, Sam, you can do it," I heard Kyle yell.

It was like time had slowed down. Percy charged full speed at me and swung at my face. Just in time, I drop to the ground and rolled to the side. And I'm proud to say that I knocked him down on his face by kicking his actual butt.

I quickly stumbled onto my feet and picked up my sword, turning just in time Percy pointed his sword at my chest.

He smiled. "That was great, Sam."

I snorted. "Thanks."

I saw Kyle shove his hand in his pocket and took out a five dollar bill and practical through it at Melissa. I couldn't believe it.

"You betted against me," I gasped. "My best friend doesn't believe in me?"

Melissa shrugged. "No offense but you're just a beginner at sword fighting," she said. "But if this were hand to hand combat then that would be a different story." I shrugged. It was true, I could easily take down most boys at our school.

I suddenly felt dizzy. I dropped to the ground and clutch my stomach as it growled. "I think my stomach's eating its self," I moaned. "I'm so hungry."

"What was the last thing you've eaten?" Melissa asked, kneeling down at my side.

"You mean besides chocolate?"

She rolled her eyes. "What did you eat for dinner?"

"Uh..a nothing enchilada."

She face palmed. "Did you eat anything yesterday?"

"Does an apple count?"

She pursed her lips as she calculate in her head. "Well, just make sure that you don't miss lunch."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh," I said. "Does anybody have any food?"

Kyle dug in his pocket and offered me a bag of potato chips.

Melissa gave me a disgusted look when she saw that I was willingly to eat it. "Sam, you don't even know how long he's had that and if he didn't just find it on the ground somewhere."

But I was too busy stuffing my mouth with potato chips to pay her any attention. All I saw was a moving mouth.

"You still talkin', Mel? I drifted off for a second." Don't judge me, I'm cranky when I'm hungry.

She glared at me. "The only reason that I will ignored that comment is because I know you're moody when you're hungry."

"For your info," I growled. "the only reason I'm moody is because you're so boring and it's driving me crazy."

"I am not boring!"

"Oh, really?" I replied. "How's the weather over there in Denial City? Hot and bothered?"

She shook her head. "You're impossible."

"Impossibly good looking."

She rolled her eyes. "You know you could be a really-"

Suddenly a conch shell blew in the distance. I've only heard it once before and knew exactly what it meant: food! I was the first one up and running to the pavilion.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth went to their own tables while Mel, Kyle, Jenny and I went to join cabin eleven.

Wood nymphs, (though I like to call them tree huggers), came around each table with plates filled with delicious looking food.

My mouth watered and my stomach growled as Connor past me a plate. It was one of my favorite meals: spaghetti with meat balls.

I scooted the plate filled with salad over and was about to dig in my spaghetti when Kyle nudged me to get up.

There was a line forming at the fire in the center of the pavilion. The weird thing was that they were all carrying their plates. I wondered if lunch was on the go.

Then I saw something horrible. People were actually throwing some of their food into the fire. I wanted to yell out that if they didn't want some of their food then they should give it to me, but Kyle murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods."

"Wait," I said. "Does that mean I have to burn some of my food to someone I don't even know?"

Sadly, Kyle nodded.

My stomach growled and the message was pretty clear: _What the hell are you doing in this line when you could be eating?_

I was hungry, cranky, and was having a long, intense conversation with my stomach. This was not good. And it didn't help that Annabeth and Melissa were yapping away about whatever it is that smart people talk about.

I was ready to tell them off with some colorful language when I heard snoring besides me.

It was Percy. Somehow he had fallen asleep while standing up with his chin resting in his spaghetti. I could imagine the scene of the crime like I was standing right there, (I probably was).

Poor Percy was waiting in line to give an offering to his dear father when he made the mistake by standing where Mel and Annabeth were having aboring conversation just a few feet away. He blacked out from all the big words he didn't understand, ("Are they speaking in a different laguage?"). Went right through the boring zone-never knew what hit him.

I nudge him and he jerked his head up. "What-what did I miss?" He yawn. "All I remember was something about Mount Rushmore then everything went all saucy."

He had a noodle hanging from the center of spaghetti sauce on his chin and it was kind of distracting when he talked.

"What?" he demanded. "Do I have something on my face?" The noodle bounced around.

"Just a little." I pointed at his chin.

He wiped away about half of it. "Did I get it?"

I really couldn't resist the opportunity of a life time. "Yeah, Percy, you got it," I lied.

I quickly turned around so Percy wouldn't see that I was smiling. Then I realized that I was the fourth person in line and I started to panic. Who was I going to offer my food to? The big man upstairs? God almighty? Jesus?

What was I going to say? My mind swirled with possible sassy comments. Then there was a gasp.

No..more than one gasp. It was a huge choir of gasps. And lots of pointing.

I looked up and nearly gasped myself. Right above Melissa's head was a floating owl.

There was a roar of claps from Annabeth's table and a few members of that table came forward, including Annabeth herself, and lead Melissa over to the nerdy side. They greeted her cheerfully and right away they all went into a conversation of boring stuff.

I shuddered. In within seconds, Mel was sucked up into a table filled with brainy-acts, now known as her family.

I suddenly felt like I should just jump out of this line now and spare myself from the humiliation of which god I might get. What if I get some lame god who's the god of...toothpaste. Knowing that I had the worst luck in history that would most likely happen.

But look at the bright side, I told myself bitterly. Your breath would forever be minty fresh.

When it was my turn I finally decided who to thank. I through in half my salad. _Thanks for claiming Mel, Athena. I know she's happy and I'm grateful for that._

I walked back to the Hermes' table, sat across Kyle, and sighed.

Kyle patted my head. "I miss her already, too." Jenny snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Y'all two would be arguing right about now." He shrugged and stuffed his face with a meatball.

The food was heavenly, though I couldn't get the food faster in my mouth.

Kyle stifled a laugh. I looked up. "What?" I demanded with a mouth filled with noodles. "I haven't eaten a descent meal in years."

* * *

Happy after a delicious homemade meal, I looked around for a tree to take a nap in. Sure I should be with the rest of the Hermes cabin but the way I see it _should_ is considered an option.

I picked one of the taller trees a little more than a few feet from the rock climbing wall. I sat down on a branch and laughed silently to myself as campers tried avoiding the lava, (sadly, some weren't so fast).

After some time I fell asleep with a wide grin as I replayed the scene of a goat boy leaving a muscular guy in the dust just because a tree hugger promised to give him a kiss, (she later gave him a Hersey Kiss and turned into a tree).

I really don't know how long I was asleep for but defiantly not long enough for my liking when...

"Hey!" someone yelled. "What are you doing up there?"

Startled, I tilted to the side and fell to the ground with a _thumb_. Smooth, right?

The person ran over with a concern but yet an amused look on his face. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "I just fell from a tree because somebody"- I shot an accusing look at him- "doesn't know that you aren't suppose to yell at someone napping in a tree. But no big- I fall out of trees all the time." That last part was sadly true.

He blush and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry...I didn't know.."

I shrugged. "Like I said- no biggy. Just don't do it again."

Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand. "I'm Nico by the way." I shook his hand.

"I am Sam. Sam I am," I said with a smirk. I looked him over. He was around my age with dark hair that hung in his eyes. He also had a aviator jacket that was much too big for him.

"Well, Nico, I would love to hear your wonderful reason why you were yelling at me."

He shrugged. "Oh, no reason." He looked like he wanted to smile but decided against it. That bugged me, you know? It was a class clown's life mission to make people smile or, better yet, laugh. And this guy has become my number one target.

I poked his stomach and walked away, looking up at the sky, like nothing happen. As expected, he jogged over to me and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you poke my stomach?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Oh, no reason." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that the corner of his mouth twitched. I smiled to myself. Better.

He started to whistle and looked up at the sky. He poked my arm. I poked his side. He poked my stomach. I slapped him upside his head and made a run for it.

I could hear him chasing after me. He caught up with me and shoved my shoulder and ran the other way.

Over and over again we chased and shoved each other. I was practically dying of laughter but Nico still wouldn't crack a smile. He was determine not to show happiness for some strange reason.

Abruptly, I stopped and began walking the other way, like I got bored or something. Confused, Nico walked to my side and gave me a strange look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh," I said. "Just that I..." I poked his nose and grinned. "Gotcha."

He grinned back, (and his heart grew ten sizes that day...just kidding). It made him look surprisingly younger.

"Hey, Sam!" Connor yelled, waving his arm around like a lunatic. "It's time for combat fighting."

"Be there in a minute," I yelled back and turned to Nico. "You should smile more- it looks good on you." And I ran over to the rest of cabin eleven.

* * *

Too soon the horn blew, singling that it was time for dinner. I was too busy taking down one of the smaller Ares campers in combat fighting to notice that it was dinner time.

Kyle and I sat together waiting for the nymphs to pass out the food. Travis, who was siting to my left, passed me a plate of pizza and slapped me on the back. "Aren't you excited?"

I raised an eyebrow, completely confused. "About what?"

He grinned at me. "For getting claimed of course," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Since you didn't get claim earlier you're bound to get claimed any second now."

My heart skipped a beat. What if I didn't get claim? I paled at the thought but I don't think the dream team notice.

Connor shook his head in mock sadness. "It was like just yesterday that you two came knocking on our door wanting some were to spend a night."

Everyone made their way to the fire and Kyle and I exchanged glances. This is bad.

In less than a fraction of a second, I was next. I threw in half my pizza and silently gave a prayer. _Please don't be the god of toothpaste,_I begged. I speed walked away and let out a breath of relief as I realized neither I or Kyle had a floating sign over our heads.

But...

Everyone gasped and were staring at something over our heads. I glanced at Kyle's head and saw twin torches with purple flames floating above his head.

I heard some people whispering, "That's Hecate's symbol."

I took a deep breath and glanced up...

* * *

**Yes, it's the dreaded cliffhanger! *runs away in fear* But dont worry I will update during the winter break...as soon as I figure out who Sam and Jenny's godly parent are.**

**So review about the story or PM me about your plans to do during Christmas. I will love to hear about it!**


	7. A promise that wasn't kept

**I know this is cheap advertisement but check out my new story Fallin' .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

I glanced up. Once again, there was a choir of gasps. Then silence. Stone still silence that would had normally drove me into insanity but, for once, I welcomed it. I, like everyone else, was confused. Extremely confused. But how could it be...

To add to the confusing moment, Mr. D was the first to break the silence, since Chiron sure wasn't about to. "Yes. Yes. All hail to Kyle, Son of Hecate, and Samantha, Daughter of the Sea God." He gave us a mocking bow. "Now you two new good for noth-I mean wonderful campers go to your new tables, so we can finally eat." And with that, he sat down and slowly the conversations began again. I glanced back up at the now fading green trident.

Hesitantly, Kyle and I walked to our new tables were our new sibling (s) were waiting. I walked by the Hermes table only to see Travis pretending to wipe his eyes from the fake tears and Connor waving sadly at me. They both broke into grins that I've came to fear and mouthed: Bye, sweetheart. I grinned back and mouthed: Bye Mom. Bye Dad.

I went to the Poseidon table and sat across form my new big bro, Percy. If you want to read about a heart felt brother and sister moment than I suggest that you stop reading this story and read a Friendship/Drama one.

To tell you the truth, it was kinda awkward siting across from my new brother, who thought he was the only child of Poseidon and probably wouldn't get a new sibling for another ten years or so. No, scratch that. Awkward couldn't describe it.

Percy cleared his throat. "So," he said uncomfortably. "Do you like chocolate?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out some M&M's. He held it out.

I grabbed a handful and smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful sibling relationship.

* * *

I snorted in laughter. I couldn't believe it. I was positive that he was lying.

"No," Percy said, smiling shyly. "I'm serious, Sam. You can even ask Grover."

I still couldn't believe it. My brother, Percy, the savior of the world, the demigod that brings fear and hatred to monsters eyes, was a fugitive?

He sighed. "I think it's my turn now."

We were playing twenty questions to get to know each other better during our archery lesson. We weren't allowed to touch any bow or arrow while there were living things around, considering what happened earlier...

I nodded. "OK. Shoot, Bedhead."

He rolled his eyes. "It's naturally messy," he snapped. "Anyway, what was the last thing you've stole?"

"I think it was a BMW."

"Really?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Only one question per turn, Percy. Or cant you count?"

He rolled his eyes, (he's been doing that a lot lately). "Just ask your dang question."

I hesitated. There was a question that I've been dying to ask. But what if I didn't like the answer. Oh well. "So," I said. "Being a child of the sea god and everything, should I be expecting something... fishy?"

Percy gave me this blank look. Why did I get the not-the-brightest-crayon-in-the-box brother while Melissa got a cabin filled with nerds.

"You know...fishy." Again, he gave me a blank look. I sighed. You really had to be straight forward with this guy. "Am I going to grow gills or not?"

He laughed. And I'm talking about rolling-on-the-ground-can't-stop-laughing kind of laugh. "Gills!" he gasped out between laughs. After what seem like hours, he finally calmed down enough to put a hand on my shoulder and scream, "Gills!" in my face and continued to laugh.

And that's why I will never play twenty questions with my brother again.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling of my new cabin, dreading sleep. Percy's already told-no, warned-me about how demigods have strange dreams. Sure, nobody has actually died in one, yet, but considering my luck, I'm sure to be the first.

I could practically see the headlines now:_ Thirteen year old dies in sleep from dream about killer tacos._ How embarrassing.

But since the universe hates me...

I was out like a light before I could remind myself that I had to go to the bathroom. Oh well. It'll have to wait until the morning.

_I was being lead down a dark hall by someone. Why was the house so dark? Was the power out? The person tugged at my arm. I glanced up but it was too dark to see their face._

_"Come on, Sweetie." From the sound of the voice it was a woman. It sound so familiar..._

_My dream self nodded. She would protect me no matter what, My dream self thought. She would die before anything happened to me._

_We turned a corner and I heard foot steps behind us. The woman cursed under her breath. She picked up the pace, tugging me along. _

_"Hurry up, Sweetheart," she said. "We're almost there."_

_We stopped in front of a door and she crouched down to my level. The moonlight shined through the window behind us and I saw the woman's face. She was obviously Hispanic and had curly black hair that hung to her shoulders. Her eyes were multicolored and shifted form color to color from the angles the moonlight shone on them._

_I wanted to hug her so bad. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her. I wanted.._

_She put her hands on my shoulders. "I love you, Sammie."_

_I wanted to shout, "No! Get out of here!", but when I opened my mouth what came out was, "I love you too, Mama."_

_She smiled. "Now I want you to be the brave girl that I know you are and go hide in this room, OK?"_

_ I nodded. "What about you?"_

_She patted down my hair. "I'll be right back."_

_My little stubborn four year old self shook her head. "No, you promised we'll always be together."_

_"We will," she promised. "Now, go." She pushed me toward the door and I reluctantly went in. I look back to see my mother walk away. Then there was a bang and smoke filled the hallways._

I sat up and screamed bloody murder. Sweat rolled down my face. That was my last moment with my mother. The last time I heard her voice. The last time she called me Sammie.

I bit down on my lip. But it was also the same moment that hunted me for years. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry!_

Arms wrapped around me. Percy. "It's just a dream," he whispered. "It's not real."

He was wrong. Dead wrong. It was real and it sure wasn't a dream. Why couldn't I had a dream about killer toilets. Killer anything really. Just anything but that.

_You promised we'll always be together, _played over and over again in my head as I cried silent tears on Percy's shoulder.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short but I wanted to give you dear readers a Christmas present since this story has 1,122 hits! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys! ****So Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**Give me a Christmas present by reviewing or give me cookies!**


	8. Sleeping is exhausting

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait but I have to maintain my straight A's. Oh, and my other story is NOT rated M. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Everyone who reviewed gets a big bowl of awesome sauce! *Warning:* Do not eat sauce if you dislike this story or are a hater of Smiley. The giver is not responsible if awesomeness does not happen to said person after having sauce. It means your just lame. And there's no hope for you.**

* * *

I would love to say that after that night, Morpheus took pity on me and for days I slept like a baby. But I would be lying and lets face it, you all wouldn't be reading this story if I was that lucky. No, you all want to read about someone suffering so it would make you feel all better. But I don't blame you. So lets move on.

Not for the first time that week, I found myself staring up at the ceiling and wondering what part of the sea it was made from. But no matter how hard I tried to avoid it, sleep always threatened to creep over and drag me into unconsciousness.

I really should have gone to the bathroom, was my last thought as the fight became too great. I sighed when the darkness filled my sight.

_Smoke. There was so much smoke. I wanted to cough but knew that they would hear me. I rushed into the small bedroom and crawled under the bed. __It wasn't a very tall bed. I could only see parts of the boots that rushed by the door. I silently cursed myself. I left the stupid door open._

_One of the pair of boots stopped by the door and my breath caught in my throat. I silently prayed that whoever it was would lose interest and leave. I placed a hand over my mouth so the stranger wouldn't hear my heavy breathing as it came closer._

_I could tell the person was hesitating from the way the boots shifted. Then slowly the boots disappeared out the door and into the smokey hallway. I sighed in relief._

_There was a huge boom sound that you hear on action movies and fire filled the hallways. It licked the walls and sent the paintings on fire._

_There was so much fire. Should I wait for my mom? No, I'll burn alive. But what if my mom came to look for me and I wasn't there. Then _she_ would burn alive._

_She's probably waiting outside for me, I thought. I should leave while I'm not crispy. I crawled out and rushed to the window. Using all my might I opened it._

I sat up and bit down hard on my lip from screaming. I didn't want to wake up Percy. There was no reason to have both of us losing sleep, was there? I glanced at the clock by my bed. I had around half an hour before breakfast.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I had some unfinished business to do.

_(One flush and a very long shower later)..._

I walked over to Percy's bed and poked him. Unsurprisingly, he didn't move. I pulled his covers off him and slapped his face. He twitched and rolled over. I rolled my eyes. I really don't know how he survived all his quests.

"Percy," I said, shaking his shoulder. "It's time for breakfast. You know, the most important meal of the day." No response. "Percy, you leave me no choice but..."

I walked across the room and grabbed my new guitar, (a gift from the Apollo cabin), then I walked back to Percy's bed. I turned the volume up high. and played a few notes worthy of Guitar Hero.

I swear that Percy jumped at least two feet in the air before he rolled off his bed.

"Good," I said, putting back the guitar, "you're up."

Let's just say that Percy was not a happy camper the whole way down to lunch. But he cheered up after having a conversation with Annabeth. It turns out that Capture the Flag was this Friday, which was in three days. He explained the rules and gave me a few tips, like don't put your guard down and stay away from the Ares' cabin.

"But don't worry," he said. "Since you're new and all, I'm sure Annabeth would put you by the creek like she did to me."

I nodded absently. Sure Capture the Flag sounded exciting and the tips were helpful but I just couldn't pay attention. It was like I was there but at the same time I wasn't. I kept hearing my mother's voice and saw her face every time I blinked. The past was coming back to bit me in the ass and it wasn't letting go.

It wasn't until Percy nudged me that I was aware of the fact that breakfast was over. "Are you OK, Sam?" Percy asked, concerned.

I forced a smile. "Peachy," I said, jumping up onto my feet. "Now, lead the way, Captain." I did a little salute and grinned when Percy rolled his eyes.

* * *

Percy and I walked back to our cabin after the camp fire, laughing like idiots. Percy playfully put me in a headlock and I pretended to chock. He released me and I collapsed dramatically on the ground. Being the wonderful brother he is, Percy rolled his eyes and walked away.

Like the nights previously, Percy and I fought over who would get the bathroom first. Percy usually won, (explains the bathroom problem, doesn't it?), what with being the strongest and all. But tonight was different, I was high on sugar and filled with pee.

Let's just say that Percy end up 'releasing his fluids' in the bushes outside.

_I ran. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Branches brushed against my cheeks causing tears to build up in my eyes. I hid behind the bush - the same one that my mom told me countless times was our specially hiding spot. The one that I was never, ever, no matter what happened, supposed to leave without my mom. _

_I had a clear view of the house now and watch as a black van with no windows drive away. But I didn't give the van a second thought as I waited for my mother._

Knowing what was going to happen next, I tried to force me eyes open. Come on! Wake up! But it didn't work. It was like the dream was torturing me, forcing me to relive the horrible past.

_It was all surreal, really. There was a big BANG! BOOM! And the whole house exploded. __I watched as it burned to a crisp - a big crispy, overcooked mess. _

_I blinked back tears. No, it couldn't...She isn't. I scanned the forest around me, half expecting to see my mom sitting by a tree watching the horrible scene. Then she would smile and tell me I did a wonderful job and that she loved me._

_But I was alone in the forest. The reality that my mother was never coming back hit me hard. I went numb with grief. It was like somebody cut off my arm and heart in half._

_Holding back the tears became too hard. I rush forward, shouting: "No! Mommy!" and burst into tears. _

I sat up in my bed. Tears were running down my cheeks, causing my vision to go fuzzy. When my vision became less fuzzy, I glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

For the hundredth time that day, I yawned. Earlier that morning Percy found me playing ping pong, though we didn't have a ping pong table or anything relating to ping pong for that matter.

Percy nudged me. "Sam are you OK?" he asked. "Because you haven't even touched your breakfast, yet."

You know something is seriously wrong with me when I don't eat. I glared at him. "Peachy," I snapped and stormed off to the beach, leaving a confused Percy. When I got there I saw little kids playing tag, the Apollo cabin playing an intense game of volleyball, and the hotties from the Aphrodite cabin laid out, trying to add some color to their all ready perfect tan on their six packs.

The scene was so picture perfect that I had to look away. I walked towards the one thing that seem to always call my name. The ocean.

I didn't even bother taking off my shoes as I walked in the water until it was at my waist. I smiled sadly. My mother used to love going to the beach. She could hold her breath longer than anyone I knew.

I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or I was just going insane, but I swear that I saw my mother's face in the reflexion of the water. I glanced behind me but there was nobody there. I looked back at the water and there she was, looking like a model as usual. She smiled up at me and mouthed the words I love you.

Seeing that made me go numb with happiness. What kind of sick twisted minded person would show me this? Didn't they know about the dreams? Tears spilled down my face as I smiled back at her. She waved and the image disappeared, along with my smile and happiness.

Instead of happiness I was numb with grief. I was so numb that I didn't even notice the seahorse poking my leg until it say, _Hey! Down here. _With everything going on in my mess up life I didn't even blink at the fact that I could communicate with fish. I wonder if it works with canned tuna...

_Pardon me, Princesses_. The seahorse glanced up at me with his chest all puffed out. I mentally giggled at his little vest_. I have an important message from your father. He wants to have a word with you._

I know I should have jumped for joy that my father wanted to have some father-daughter time after all these years, but there was only one parent that I wanted to see and Daddy wasn't on that list.

_Your father, Lord Poseidon, wants to discuss with you about the problem you've been having, _the seahorse continued. I frowned. Problem? How did he know about my fear of raisins? _Now if you please, your Highness, follow me._

I don't know what you would've done but I certainly wasn't going to follow some seahorse that's wearing a vest that could easily fit my pinkie anywhere. Especially to a 'get together' with my father.

I looked down at the seahorse. "Maybe next time," I said and spun on my heels and walked away. If 'Daddy' wanted to talk to me then he would have to come himself instead of sending this wonna be mini fish.

_But Princesses-_

I didn't turn around until sand was under my feet. I saluted at the surprised sea animal and walked away. I just turned down a _god _who so happen to be my father. Bad ass? Yeah, I know. I smiled and made a mental note to make a shirt that said: _Daddy's Little Rebel. _

Still numb with grief, I didn't even feel bumping into someone until I was face down into the ground. I glanced up at the smiling face of Nico di Angelo. That son of a-

"Hey, are you OK?" He was shooting for concern but I could see the laughter in his dark eyes. Was I OK?

I got up, dusted myself off, and glared at him. "Just peachy, Sunshine," I snapped. "How's the dark side? Enough fresh cookies for ya?" Not for the first time that day, I turned on my heels and walked away. But Nico didn't get the message.

He easily caught up with me and placed a hand on my arm, which sent shivers down my spine. He must have felt it, too, because he put his hand back at his side. "Is something wrong, Sam?" Real concern this time.

I shrugged. "Just tired," I admitted. "I've been having these dreams..." I trailed off, unable to say anything else. Because just then, standing behind Nico, was my mother.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart was bursting with happiness. I rubbed my eyes just as Nico shuddered. When I opened my eyes again, she was gone. I shook my head. Was I going crazy? Or was it the lack of sleep?

Nico frowned. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" I shook my head. "Well, then maybe you should go see someone from the Apollo cabin or Annabeth. She has lots of experience from all the quests with Percy."

I sighed. "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

* * *

I knocked on the door. There was shuffling papers and orders were barked. It seem like two months after eternity had passed when Malcolm finally answered the door. He sighed in relief and shout over his shoulder, "It's just Sam."

He turned back to me and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Sam, thought it was some spy from the Ares' cabin again. So what do you need?"

"Is, um, Annabeth there?" Stupid wasn't it? Why wouldn't she be in _her _cabin? "I need to talk with her. _Alone." _I stressed out the last word.

He smiled. "Sure thing, Sam. We were just about to go to the beach, weren't we?" He looked behind his shoulder at the campers. They all nodded and began to pile out. Each one either patted me on the back or hugged me. Melissa made sure to give me a bear hug before leaving. After years of hanging out with Melissa, I've developed a soft spot for nerds. The Athena cabin was one of my favorite cabins.

Malcolm was the last to leave. "Bye, Sam." I flashed him a dazzling smile that caused him to stumble down the steps and blush. What can I say? I'm that charmimg. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Annabeth was rolling up blueprints and placing them carefully back on the shelf.

She smiled at me. "Hey, Sam, what's up?" I don't know what expression I had on my face but it made Annabeth frown. "What's wrong?"

Something in me snapped. "Why is everyone asking that? Do I have some kind of sign on my forehead? Of course I'm fine! I've never been better." I pointed angrily at my face. "Is this not the face of the happiness?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Look, I'm sorry, Annabeth," I mumbled. "It's just that I haven't had any sleep for the past few days and I need help." I looked up at her pleadingly.

She stepped forward and hugged me. "Of course I'll help you," she said, patting my back. She pulled away and asked, "What was it about. Was there any gods or monsters in it?"

I shook my head. "No, it was about the day my mother...died." I whispered the last word. Annabeth hugged me again.

When she finally pulled away, she looked at me with understanding eyes. "Lets go."

I frowned. "Where are we going?"

"To go see some experts."

The so called 'experts' were kids from the Morpheus and Hypnos' cabin. Clovis from the Hypnos' cabin, tried to relax my mind to where I would have a good nights rest but he end up falling asleep himself. Talk about sleeping on the job. Nikki Anderson, head of the Morpheus' cabin, gave me some kind of blessing that would have me sleeping without any dreams for a few nights.

Annabeth patted my shoulder. "Why don't you go take a nap and see if the blessing worked."

"OK," I said, though I doubted it. When I left Annabeth, she looked frustrated. None of the Athena kids liked not knowing something.

I sighed. The Poseidon cabin was empty. Maybe without Percy's snoring I could get some sleep. I grinned at my joke. Too bad nobody was there to share it with...

* * *

Did the blessing work? Kind of. There was no dream of the past or any dream for that matter. But there were voices.

_Where is she?, _one voice demanded. It was coming from behind me. I turned around, expecting to see Ms. Little, but nobody was there. Even if there was anyone, it was too dark to see anything. I felt like a blind person watching a movie.

_Why did you leave me?, _my mother's voice whispered in my ear. I flinched at the words.

I turned to the what I thought was the source. "I-I didn't mean to." My voice crack as I was close to tears. "I swear."

To my right someone yelled, _Come join us, Sam. You don't belong in that camp._

Other voices yelled out in agreement. _You must learn and accept the past! _they chanted. _Learn and accept the past as others have done before you._

_Leave that camp before we are force to drag you away. _Again, the voice to my right yelled. I don't know what the time limit for the blessing was, but I started to see images of weird stuff as the voices spoke. I saw a toothless man eating corn at one point.

The image of my mother appeared in front of me. She looked at me sadly. _Why did you leave me, mija? I needed you! _I felt like she had punched me in the face. It was true. I did leave her.

Ms. Little appeared in front of me, replacing my mother's image. She looked at me with hatred. _Where is she! Tell me! _She lunged at me, claws first. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Percy staring down at me. He nudged my arm. "Do you want to go to the sword arena before dinner?" he asked.

"Don't you see me trying to sleep here?" I snapped, but I was glad he did wake me.

He frowned. "Is that a yes or no?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a hell yeah," I said, already up and walking to the door before I could finish the sentence. We walked to the arena in silence. When we got there we just simply turned to face each other, swords already out, and began to walk in a circle.

As usual, Percy attacked first. He swung at my side and aimed a kick at my leg. But I quickly jumped back and swung at his feet. Like a ninja, he jumped and swung down at my head. I easily met it with my sword and leaned forward so we were face to face with our swords in a x shape between us. He grinned at me. I yawned. The blessing defiantly did not work. Percy pushed forward, causing me to go on my knees.

_You left me, _my mothers voice echoed in my head, causing me to sink lower under Percy's weight. Damn. Someone needs a visit to the gym ASAP.

I pulled my sword away and rolled to the side. I grinned when Percy fell forward with a surprised look. I quickly got up and pointed my sword at my brother. Again, I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

I felt horrible. I just wanted to sleep...

"Sam! Are you OK?" Percy's voice sounded a million miles away compared to my mother's voice. _You left, Sam! You left me to die! _Everything went black.

* * *

**OMJ! What will happen next? Review and tell me what you think would happen and what you thought of the chapter.**


	9. Break A Leg!

Without even opening my eyes, I could tell that I was underwater. I could feel the cold currents around me and the slight push and pulls of the sea. I sat up and took a deep breath, half expecting to chock to death on the water that fish do their 'business' in. I almost gagged just thinking about that. Disgu-

My head snapped up and my eyes zeroed in on the middle-age man sitting across form me. He had a nice tan, sea-green eyes, black hair, and wore Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He reminded me of Percy, but an older version. Though I doubt that Percy would ever wear a Hawaiian shirt and leather sandals.

I've never seen or met this man before but I immediately knew who he was. "D-Dad?" Not use to talking to a god before, I wondered if calling them 'Daddy' or 'Pops' was acceptable. "I mean, Poseidon?" It still didn't feel right.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Samantha," he said in a deep voice. "Calling me 'Dad' is perfectly acceptable - I am your father, am I not?"

I shrugged. "I have to get my looks from somewhere."

He smiled and it lit up his green eyes. "I see that you've inherited more than just your stubbornness from your mother." I smiled at that. Suddenly, he grew serious. "Speaking of your mother, you've been having dreams about her."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. My smile immediately disappeared. "Was that what you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it was," he said. He patted my hand. "Sam, you must know that you're having these dreams for a reason. Your mother asked me to send these dreams to you so that they would help you learn about your ancestor's past-"

I held up a hand. "Wait," I said. "_You've _been sending those dreams to me?" My body went numb. My father - the same one who I wished, as a little girl, would find me someday and we'll live happily ever after - was the jerk who was making me relive the terrible past. Well, this sucks.

He looked at me sadly. "I understand if your mad at me, Sam. But I want you to know that I did it for your own good." He gave my hand a squeeze. "You must learn about your past and accept it - as your mother did before you.

"Now it's time for you to return to the real world before your brother bursts with worry." I smiled slightly at that.

"So this is all a dream?" What movie did that come from?

My father nodded. "Yes, and you are waking up." He put his hands on my shoulder. "Sam, there's one more thing that your mother wanted me to tell you." His image started to fade slightly. "You have to be careful and try to stay safe." How many times have people say that on movies? And how many people died in those movies?

There were so many things that I wanted to ask him but the one thing that came out my mouth was, "Why do us Poseidon kids suck at archery?" The sound of his laughter echoed as his form shimmered and faded.

I blinked and looked around. I was in the infirmity. I tried to sit up but regretted it when my head shouted out, _What the hell are you doing? Get down before you lose some IQ points. And the gods know that you need all of them._

"You look like crap," someone said from besides me. Painfully, I turned my head and saw Kyle grinning like an idiot.

I glared at him. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that Kyle," I snapped. "I'm surprised that your new brothers and sisters haven't demanded a reclaim."

He ruffled my hair. "I missed you too, Sam."

Percy rushed over, nudged Kyle out the way, and kneel besides my bed. Within seconds, I was surrounded by all my close friends: Annabeth, Melissa, Nico, Grover, and Brittany from the Hermes' cabin. But someone was missing. Where was-

"I'm glad you're awake, Sam. Are you feeling ok?" Percy asked, searching my face for any sign of me passing out again.

I nodded. "Yes, _mom, _I'm fine," I said sarcastically.

My brother smiled at me "Yep, your ok." He got up and headed towards the door with Annabeth right behind him.

I pouted. "Where are you going?"

"I have a class to teach," he explained. "I'll see you back at the cabin." And just like that, he turned and left. Jerk.

I glanced at every face there. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone very important was missing, (the pizza guy?). But when I tried to concentrate on who was missing, my brain would start throbbing. Eventually, I gave up and settled for keeping a very close eye on the door, in case whoever the person was would waltz right on in.

Brittany Ngo from the Hermes' cabin patted my arm. "I would love to stay and chat, but Connor and Travis are waiting for me back at the cabin."

I grinned. "Tell Travis not to use all the spray paint. I still need it for next week," I called after her as she walked out the door. Melissa made her way to the bed and sat besides me, clutching my hands in hers.

"Sam, there's something I-we have to tell you." She stared down at our hands intensely while taking deep breaths. "You see, while you were, uh, 'out' something happened."

My eyes widened. "Did a man with a gray suit come by asking if I had my green card? Because I do. It's just that-"

Kyle slapped his hand over my mouth. "Calm down, Sam. Nobody is here to deport you. Now pay close attention to what Melissa is going to tell you." When he released my mouth, I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Jeez, Kyle, when was the last time you washed your hands?"

He glared at me. "Cut me some slack. I just came back from the arena."

"Well, you could have at least stopped by the bathroom and-"

"Sam, focus," Mel nearly shouted. "This is important."

I nodded and snuggled deeper into the bed. "Okay, lay it on me. What happened?" Maybe it had to do with that feeling I've been having. "Who's dog died?"

"Well, you see." Melissa shifted uncomfortably and glanced at everyone there. "Why don't we have Grover explain it to you." Grover did not like that one bit. He shook his head, causing his mop of curly hair to swish back and forth.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, G-man. What's everyone talking about?" I sighed with annoyance when he didn't answer. "Will someone just tell me the big news before I explode?" Everyone glanced around the room, trying hard not to meet my eyes.

Kyle sighed and crossed his arms. "Wimps," he mumbled. He finally cleared his throat and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Jenny's missing, Sam. It happened while you were...you know."

I blocked out all the comforting and concerned voices and stared at the door, half hoping that this was all a joke and Jenny would burst through the door, laughing like an idiot. Missing. My baby was missing. My heart sank to my feet. How could I let this happen?

Tears brimmed around my eyes. I felt like such a jerk. How could I be so selfish? I was so caught up on my sleeping problem that I didn't even notice that Jenny has been here for awhile now and hadn't been claim yet. Sure she had a few years until she was the age the gods were require to claim their children but still. She needed someone to be there for her and I forgot all about her up until now.

Shakily, I asked, "H-How long was I out?"

Melissa pursed her lips. "Almost two days."

I swear I almost chocked on my own spit. "Two days!" I jumped out of bed, ignoring the dizziness, and slipped on my shoes. "I have to get out of here and find her. She could be half way to China by now." I slipped on my jacket. "I knew I should have never taught her how to survive on her own when she finally decided to ran away from the orphanage. And now here it is to bit me in the butt!"

I scrambled with the shoe laces. Dang it! How did that song go? Bunny the rabbit walked down the street and got jumped. They took his banana and through him in the dump. But then the killer toilet came crashing in and flushed them all. I looked down at the mess I had made with the shoe laces. Crap! **(Wow, Sam. That was a poor excuse for song)**

I shoved them inside my shoe and ran toward the door. "Wait!" someone shouted. I turned and raised an eyebrow at Nico. "Why are you taking my shoes? And jacket?" I glanced down and sure enough they weren't mine. Well, what do you know.

"Why are you just telling me_ now_ that these are yours? You saw me run around the room like a maniac and when I'm at the door you just happen to decided _'Oh hey. Maybe I should tell her that all that time she wasted was all for nothing_."

He shrugged. "I forgot."

"Well, I forgot how to tie and untie these stupid shoe laces, so tough numbs!" And with that, I exited the room dramatically.

* * *

Apparently Nico does not appreciate dramatic exists. I was half way to the woods when Mr. Sunshine came jogging up beside me. In my shoes! He stuffed his hands into his pockets, easily matching my determined strikes.

I glanced at him. "Why are you wearing my shoes?" Gross, we're the same shoe size.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Because somebody here is too lazy to take off mine."

He shook his head at me sadly. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Sam. Stealing a cripple's jacket on a cold day like this." He slightly left up his arm which was surprisingly in a cast. Where did that come from?

"What happened?" I said in concerned. It was a pretty big cast so you think that I would have noticed it. But I didn't.

He shrugged. "Capture the Flag is a pretty intense game." He tried to sound bored but I could see the slight blush forming on his face. I grabbed his arm and ran my fingers against the hardness of his cast. Ooh! Bumpy..."Sorry you missed it, Sam. Percy was kind of bumped out that he didn't get to show his new sister 'how it was done'"

I shrugged and suppressed a snort at the image of Percy showing me 'how it was done'."So," I said without looking up at him. "How long do you have to wear this?" I could feel my face starting to heat up. Why was I still rubbing his cast? I felt like such a creeper. I cough uncomfortably and looked up at his now full on blushing face.

"Uh, a few weeks," he answered softly.

"Can I sign it?"

He nodded slowly and pulled out a sharpie. He handed it to me and held up his casted arm for me to sign. I grinned as I scrambled down an inspirational message in big fat letters.

"What-why are you writing that big? There won't be any room left for anyone else," Nico protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh? And who are you expecting to sign your cast? I don't exactly see a line forming behind me filled with all your fangirls," I snapped. "Now hold still. I'm almost done."

I finished writing the last letter and handed back the sharpie with a smirk. He looked down at the cast with a frown. Then he gave me the deadliest glare his cute youthful face could make. "That's the last thing I need right now, Sam!" He waved his cast angrily in my face. I snickered when I caught sight of the big black letters that said: **BREAK A LEG! **

"Chill, Nico," I said and grabbed his good hand. "Now, come on." I ran towards the woods while pulling Nico along.

* * *

"So tell me again why we're looking for Jenny here?" Nico asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. I sighed in annoyance. Why, out of all the people at camp, did Nico have to tag along? Don't get me wrong, I really like Nico but he could be really annoying sometimes.

I sighed. "I don't know, Nico." _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Don't you think that she would be at the beach or somewhere that's less inhabited with monsters?" I felt my heart squeeze with worry. What if she wasn't missing but was eaten by some freaky giant squirrel or something?

"What if she left camp to chase some butterfly and was swooped up by a giant bird and is currently raising a beautiful family?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Really, Nico? That's your theory?"

He shrugged. "We're demigods, so it could happen." True. "So aren't you going to tell me why you're looking for Jenny in the woods?" It took all of my will power to not strangle him.

"I told you Nico, its a gut feeling."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I still think she might be in Canada by now."

I frowned at him."You know you could let go of my hand now, Nico."

He continued on his rant like he didn't even hear me. "Or maybe Florida. I hear that the Disneyland tickets are on sale now."

"Nico, let go of my hand," I growled but I could feel my face starting to heat up again. I tugged at my hand but Nico had a really good grip. _Somebody needs a little less time at the gym..._

"Or maybe Mexico. The beaches are beautiful there."

"Nico!"

"Why are you yelling?" Nico and I both spun around to see Jenny leaning against one of the nearby trees. Tears stunned my eyes but I forced them back.

I glared at her. "Where have you been, young lady? Do you know how worried sick we were? I can't believe how selfish you are for leave without even a note and nearly breaking poor Uncle Percy's heart." I waggled my finger at her. "You, young lady, are never seeing the light of day again for you are grounded."

She crossed her arms. "Are you done?" I grinned and nodded. She knew me so well. **(For all you confused people going Huh? Sam only did that speech for dramatic affect.)**

She glanced at Nico and back at me. "Am I interrupting something?" she said, gesturing at down at my hand, which was still firmly in Nico's. Red faced, I yanked away my hand. My arm tingled from the loss of warm.

"So," I said awkwardly. "Jenny where did you go?"

She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "I find out who my godly parent is."

* * *

**A little boring, I know. But this was more of a filler chapter. And, please be honest, who forgot all about Jenny? Or thought that she was one of those characters that appears only for a couple of chapters? ****Well, you people are dead wrong! Jenny is here to stay. And she found out her godly parent! Who could it be?**

**Did you like the slight Sam/Nico fluff? **

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! You too could be part of these wonderful people by reviewing.**


	10. Proud to be a S'mores Lover!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

You would think that being a demigod would prepare you for the most outrageous and grosses news. I mean, we kill monsters for a living and believe in myths. What part of that isn't outrageous? Or gross? We're expected to take crazy news without flinching. Our motto: The crazier the better!

But yet every single demigod there stared open mouth at Jenny as she explained her story.

"Wait," Percy interrupted. "So you're telling us that you're the daughter of Pan?"

I frowned slightly. "I still can't get over the fact that Nico broke his arm," I mumbled and everyone glanced at Nico, who was currently trying to stick a mental hanger down his cast.

"But that's impossible," Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin protested.

Percy's frowned deepened. "It's not impossible," he told her slowly as if she were a child, "Nico is human, so it is possible from him to break his arm."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I meant Jenny being the daughter of Pan."

"Oh." Percy's cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I knew that."

Kyle scratched his head. "I think it kind of makes sense, you know. She's a vegetarian and she's very protected of wildlife," he explained. He snorted. "And besides who could resist my dad's infamous ribs?"

I grinned. "I know I can't."

Chiron cleared his throat and immediately everyone quit down. "Jenny, would you please explain to us how you came to that conclusion?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, sir." She turned to where she was facing us, then explained how she was having these strange dreams and hearing weird voices.

"I kept hearing someone calling my name from the forest," she explained. "But when I went to go find the source, it wasn't a person. It was...it was like a force or something like that."

"Use the force, Jenny," Kyle mumbled in a raspy voice. "Use it! Because I am your father!" I snickered, but stopped when Melissa shot me a glare.

"Shut up you Star War nerds," she hissed.

Kyle and I glanced at each other. "Sam, she thinks we're nerds." Kyle and I broke into wide grins. "Sweet!" We fist bumped and did a little victory dance in our seats.

Melissa rolled her eyes and tried to look sternly at us, but I saw the corner of her mouth twitch. "Guys, shut up before you miss something important." She shot us another glare and turned her back to us.

I dug my elbow into Kyle's side. "She's right, you over-sized teddy bear! Quit distracting me before I miss something important!" I turned my chair around and faced Jenny.

"-and that's how I made my way back here."_ Oops!_

It was pretty sad, actually. I make a big fuss over Jenny going missing and when she tells us her big life changing discovery, I get distracted and completely zone out!

I huffed and crossed my arms. _Stupid Kyle!_

Chiron stroked his beard. "Unfortunately, Jenny, there's no cabin for Pan due to the fact that no one ever predicated Pan to have a child." She gave Jenny a grim smile. "I think you'll have to stay in the Hermes' cabin just a little longer while Annabeth designs and builds a cabin for you."

Jenny nodded. "I understand, Chiron. Its-"

I jumped up out of my seat. "Hold on there just a second." Everyone turned their head towards me. _Wow! That's a lot of eyeballs! _I crossed my arms self-consciously. "I'm not letting Jenny stay in a cabin full of trouble makers." I ignored Travis and Connor's mock hurt faces. "She can stay in the Poseidon cabin with me and Percy."

Behind me I heard a mocking laugh. "And staying with you is any better? Wow, Sam! You're a real funnybone tickler!"

I through a death glare over my shoulder at Kyle. "Shut up you bra stuffer!" I hissed at him.

He glared back at me. "It was the wrong number!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I turned back to Chiron. "So can she stay with us?"

Again, he stroked his beard. "I suppose so," he said slowly. "But Percy is still in charge."

I nodded. "Of course. He is the most responsible and mature-" I stopped mid-sentence when I glanced at Percy.

He had Nico's arm - the one in the cast - in one hand and the hanger in the other. He roughly shook Nico's arm. "It won't come out," Percy grunted. He shook harder.

Nico yelp in pain. "Stop it, Percy! You're hurting me!"

But Percy ignored him. "It...won't...come...OUT!" What happened next happened so fast that I'm not even sure if I really saw what happened or not. Percy through the hanger over his shoulder and grabbed Nico's arm with both hands and banged it roughly against the table.

_Bang!_

"Come on! Get out of there!"

_Bang!_

"Ow! Stop, Percy! Stop!"

_Bang!_

"I see it! It's almost out!"

_Bang!_

_Cling!_

Percy jumped up and down. "Yes! I got it out!" He did a little victory dance and pick up what seem to be a penny. He kissed the small brown coin. "I missed you!" He walked towards the door. "Let's go little guy."

Everyone watched Percy walk out the door while cooing to the practically worthless coin. _Weird..._

Nico stood up and cradled his cast to his chest. "My arm-" sniff -"My penny-" sniff - "Gone."

* * *

"Finally!" I shouted in glee. "All your stuff is here!" I nodded towards the mess pile I made on one of the empty beds. "You can organize everything later."

Jenny rolled her eyes at the mess. "You're so lazy! You carried my backpack from the Hermes' cabin to your cabin-" She rolled her eyes again and pointed at the mess- "and dumped all my stuff out of my backpack and onto the bed."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Pssht! I'm the lazy one?" I snorted. "I'm not the girl who spent the first four days of summer last year in her bed doing nothing but stare at your poster of Taylor Launther!"

Jenny's face flushed. "I did not! I was just, you know, admiring his upper body features."

I grinned. "He does have some nice body features," I admitted. I lazily put my arm around her and stirred her to the door. "Let's go to dinner, kiddo!" I grinned down at her. "We'll talk about Taylor and his amazing features later."

We quickly made our way to the Poseidon table where Percy was already eating. He looked up when he heard us coming. He grinned. "Hey, Sam! Hey, Jenny!" He frowned when he saw me already digging into my dinner. "Aren't you going to make an offering?"

I shrugged. "Nah. I'll just pray to dad before I go to bed tonight." I winked at my big brother. "I hope you made an offering big enough for the both of us."

He snorted. "Actually, I-"

"Hey, Percy."

I looked behind my shoulder to see no other than Annabeth Chase. I glanced back at Percy's face. _Oh for the love of-_

"Yea-yeah, Annabeth?" His voice sounded like a frog was making out with the inside of his throat.

Oddly, Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip and was staring intensely at the ground. She blushed when she looked up and their eyes met. "I- I was just wondering if-" she paused- "I'll talk to you after the campfire." And with that she quickly made her way to the Athena table.

Percy stared longing after Annabeth. He sighed sadly and chewed thoughtfully on his pizza.

Jenny and I exchanged looks. I looked back at Percy and cleared my throat. "So, uh, Percy. What's up with you and Annabeth?"

He sighed. "It's complicated."

"Really? Because you two are both acting like awkward pre-teens. What's up, PJ? Are y'all going through a rough patch or something?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. We're doing fine. It's that-" He paused and narrowed his eyes at me- "You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you."

I snorted. "Why?" I asked. "Is it because I'm not your pillow?"

"What? No, I don't-"

I held up my hand. "Its perfectly fine not wanting to talk to anyone other than your pillow, Percy. I mean, you did used to make out with it, right?"

Percy flushed. "What? I did not-"

"It's ok getting attached to it."

"I am not-"

"It's ok to have emotional feelings for your old kissing partner."

"Oh, shut up!" By now, Percy's face resembled a lobster.

Grinning at each other, Jenny and I continued to eat our dinner while occasionally snickering to ourselves. I know what you guys must be thinking: _Poor Percy! Oh, Sam, must you embarrass him like that? _(Image a fan girl huffing right now)

Well, dear fan girls, I'm his sister (well, half-sister) and it's my job to tease the confidence out of him.

Jenny nudged me. "Come on, Sam." She stood up. "Let's go to the campfire."

Along the way to the campfire, I bumped into Brittany. Literally.

I rubbed my aching head. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

She laughed. "Yeah, we really do." She smirked. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if I end up with a concussion since your head is so obviously filled with rocks."

I rolled my eyes. "So should I be excepting some kind of lawsuit or something?" I teased.

She grinned. "Its more like a full body bath in cream cheese."

"Well, it would save me the trouble in asking Percy to pass the cream cheese in the mornings. All I'll have to do is wipe my bagel on my arm."

Incase u haven't realize, Brittany's god parent is Hermes. Which explained her secret stash of cream cheese and other breakfast products. (She's the girl to go to when you're all out of your favorite jelly!)

We met during my week of sleep exhaustion. (Didn't I mentioned this story?) We literally bumped into each other - like we did today - and instantly bonded.

Brittany through her head back and laughed. "You're so crazy! Anyways, how about we three all head down to the campfire together?"

"Sure!"

All three of us walked together to the campfire while talking about camp activities, s'mores, boys, s'mores, great techniques for killing monsters, and s'mores. (We really like s'mores.)

We sat down together in the front row ('cause that's where all the hard core s'mores lovers sit!) and sang along to all the songs the Apollo kids strung on their guitars.

Word of advice to all you readers: Don't sing along to happy campfire songs while you're eating flaming hot s'mores. The result usually ends with you either spitting chewed up flaming hot s'mores bits into other people's faces (Sorry Percy!) or you choking on said extremely hot dessert (I told you to slow down Jenny!)

Brittany slung her scrawny arm around my shoulder and sway from side to side while waving her s'more in the air and singing along to the song:

"_Oh take me out to the arena! Take me out to the stands! Buy me some armor and Swiss blade knives. Don't even worry if the cops will arrive! So take me out to the arena! Take me out to the stands! 'Cause its one...two...three slice your dead! At the old-"_

I zoned out, but it wasn't from boredom like usual. No, it was from the chills I got all of the sudden. I looked in all directions searching furiously for the source that had trigged these chills. My breathing came in short heavy gasps as my eyes scanned the bushes around the campfire (isn't that some kind of safety hazard?)

My eyes zeroed in on the slight movement (was that a foot?) behind one of the many bushes surrounding the big campfire gathering (those tree huggers really need to read some kind of safety hazard manual if they don't want to be accidently set on fire).

I stayed trained on the bush, waiting for another movement of any kind. Come o-

"Hey, Sam, you ok? I've called your name like five times." Brittany shook my shoulder while giving me a concerned look. "Are you ok? Your not going to pass out on me, are you?"

I gave her a strained smile. "I don't think so." I shrugged. "I just, you know, zoned out."

"Oh." She gave me a somewhat understanding smile. "Well, it's probably just your ADHD acting up." But she didn't look like that's what she thought was wrong.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm probably just tired from all the lack of sleep," I said, though I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince.

"Well, the campfire just ended so why don't you go to your cabin and get some sleep."

I nodded. "Ok, I will." I stood up and turned to Jenny. "Are u coming with?"

Jenny shook her head. "Later. I'm going to swing by the Demeter cabin really quick and get some supplies."

"Oh, ok. Just don't take long. Be back by curfew," I said sternly and turned back to Brittany. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Brit!"

She made a face at the nickname. "Can't you come up with something more original?"

I grinned. "I'll try."

I spun on my heels and made a beeline to my cabin. When I walked into the cabin, I realized I was alone. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. Sure it was nice to have some alone time away from my half-brother and his weird guy ways, but after having that strange episode with the chills and movement in the bushes I didn't really want to be all alone in an empty cabin.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and forced myself not to run out the cabin in a panicking manner. I inwardly scowled. What was wrong with me? Why was I scared over some weird feeling I got? For all I know, it could've been a cold breeze that had given me those chills.

_NO, _a small in the back of my head said softly. _You know that's not true. It wasn't that kind of chill._

It really wasn't. It was more like a prickly kind of feeling you get in the back of your neck than the chill you get during the winter.

After a few more minutes of inwardly arguing with myself, I've finally decided to just let it go.

I sighed and headed towards the bathroom to start on my night time route. _Well, at least tonight I wouldn't be waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom._

I quickly washed my face (got to keep the money maker smooth and flawless, u know) and brushed my teeth. Satisfied with my now sparkly teeth (Edward Cullen, eat your heart out!) I spun on my heels and headed towards the door. I reached for the door knob, but stopped half way. I was positive I heard a rustling sound in the other room.

I was completely frozen in place. The back of my neck erupted in prickles as I strained my ears to hear beyond the door.

Silence.

I rolled my eyes at myself. _Stop being so paranoid! _Ignoring all the warnings my body was giving me, I opened the door and walked into the room.

Boy, was I stupid sometimes!

* * *

**So you may or may not have notice but yes, I did change the story title. Im sorry if any one out there tried to search this story but couldnt find it 'cause of the changed title. But i promise that I will not change the title again.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Keep up the good work in reviewing!**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. And I will try to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
